Tension
by xKringz
Summary: Sam is getting a lot of unwanted attention at school by girls, Dean has a solution. Meanwhile Sam is hiding something and trying to be sneaky about it. Dean is suspicious and being snoopy. What will an up close and personal training session do to all the tension?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. I make no money. The characters and Supernatural are Kripke's.

 **Summary** : Sam is getting a lot of unwanted attention at school by girls, Dean has a solution. Meanwhile Sam is hiding something and trying to be sneaky about it. Dean is suspicious and being snoopy. What will an up close and personal training session do to all the tension?

 **Warning:** For mature audiences. Wincest ahead. Underageness also. Sam is 16 and Dean is 20. Also Slight Swearing.

 **Author's Note:** If you see any mistakes please let me know. Also share the love bro's. Don't be shy so comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

As the days passed and Sam only got shadier, Dean got more jumpy and alert. Fearing that Sammy was gonna start another prank war or something. Dean deciding he had enough decided to snoop around in Sam's stuff while he was at school. First checking his duffle bag.

"Shirts, jeans, socks, underwear. Boring, boring, boring." He muttered to himself as he moved things around inside. Lifting a shirt he found a knife and lube, "Why the hell does Sam need Lube?" Setting the bottle aside he dug further and found nothing else out of the ordinary. Moving over to his laptop Dean powered it on and went searching for anything suspicious.

"Come on. Sam has to have a hidden porn file or something on this friggin thing!" Dean grunted frustratedly as he had yet to find anything incriminating. That is until he found a file folder name 'Research'. Thinking it was probably monster lore or school work Dean clicked into it. The folder had 2 other folders and each were locked.

"Damnit Sammy! Why cant you be a normal kid?" He growled frustratedly as he leaned back to look at the time. Shit it was 3 o'clock already. Time to go get Sam from school. Dean closed everything out and shut down Sam's computer before grabbing his leather jacket and keys from the table and walking out the door to the Impala. He sighed as he sat down and started his baby, he still hadn't figured out what Sam was planning and it frustrated the hell out of him. Gunning it out of the parking lot he blared some music and drove towards Sam's School of the month.

When Dean pulled up to the front of the school Sam was sitting on the steps and a looking up patiently at a girl who was talking to him as she leaned against the metal railing in the middle of the steps. Dean could tell from here that the girl was nervous, she seemed to be trying to hit on Sam, and from the blush on Sam's face he got the message. Sam stood up and looked over the girls shoulder and meet Dean's eyes. Unknowingly missing that the girl was leaning closer to him, and as Dean watched in what seemed like slow motion, the girl had closed all space between her and his baby brother, claiming Sam's lips in a kiss. Dean saw Sam's whole body go tense and his eyes widen, belatedly realizing that he was trapped between the railing and the girl, Sam just waited her out as he looked towards his brother from the corner of his eyes.

"Poor Sammy, Can't even defend himself against a girl. Maybe we need to train some more. It has been awhile, we both could probably use the practice." Dean absentmindedly said outloud. Before he looked back toward his brother and saw the girl pull away and the blush on both her and Sammy's face. He could see Sam say something and then the girl nodding before running off. Sam shook his head and started towards the Impala and Dean.

"So who was that, your new girlfriend?" Dean teasingly asked.

"Shuddup Dean. I wasnt even paying attention, she caught me by surprise." Sam mummbled.

"Uh huh sure Sammy. I think we should start training more often if you cant even defend yourself against a girl wantin a kiss."

"Whatever Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes before he turned more toward the window.

"Bitch." Dean smirked. He drove the Impala back towards the motel they were staying at and the rest of the drive was silent, only filled with AC/DC's 'Shook Me'.

* * *

When they arrived at the motel Sam threw his bag on his bed and walked towards the bathroom as he stripped his shirt over his head.

"Hey don't hog all the hot water Sammy or I'll kick your ass." Dean shouted towards Sam's retreating form.

"Ya whatever. And it's Sam, Dean. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sam yelled through the bathroom door.

"You will always be Sammy to me baby boy." Dean said. Sam peaked his head around the door to glare at Dean and he just laughed.

The shower started up and Dean looked towards the cracked bathroom door before he booted Sam's computer up again and went to the locked files. He thought of all the things Sam might use as a password but none of them worked. Thinking he might have written it down somewhere Dean walked over to Sam's bed and picked up his school bag to search through. Going through every scrap of paper he still had no luck.

"Sometimes I wonder how you remember all the crap you do baby boy. It's gotta be a mess in your head." Dean commented to himself.

"Hey Dean, will you grab my soap from the duffle. I forgot to bring it with me again." Same shouted, breaking Dean out of his thoughts with a startled yelp.

"Uhhh. Ya. Sure." Dean said as he put all of Sam's stuff back in his bag and on his bed. He walked over to the other side of Sam's bed and opened up the duffle to grab Sam's girly smelling soap and then towards the bathroom door. He stopped before entering, realizing he would have to go inside, where his brother was showering. Naked. Wet. Dean shook his head violently to erase those thoughts as he pushed the door open and headed towards the shower curtain.

"Damn Sammy, how hot is that water? Your steaming up the whole bathroom. I told you not to hog all the hot water dumbass." Dean said as he reached for the curtain and pulled it slightly aside and thrust his arm in. Earning a yelp from Sam and himself as his arm made contact with skin momentairily.

"Dude, what the hell? A little warning first jeez." Sam yelled at Dean before grabbing the soap and shoving Dean back towards the door. Dean who was frozen in shock, stumbled before he caught himself and walked out to his bed and sat down.

For a moment Dean had felt Sam's soft skin, he didn't know where he had made contact, but if he had to guess he would say Sam's stomach. They had seen eachother naked, and stiched eachother up on plenty of occasions but Dean didn't remember Sam's skin ever being as soft as it was. Dean found himself wondering if all of Sam was that soft or if maybe it was just from him being in the shower. Coming out of his thoughts as he heard the shower shut off Dean realized a certain part of him had became intrested in his train of thought and he willed his hard on away in shock and disgust at himself for getting arroused from just feeling how soft Sam's skin was.

Sam came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later with just sweats on and a towel around his neck as he used it to dry of his hair. Dean could smell the lavender soap Sam used almost immedietly and he had to hold himself back from jumping up and just burying his face in Sam's neck. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Hey so I was thinking we could train this Friday since I don't have school and neither of us have anything better to do." Sam told Dean as he threw the towel back into the bathroom and laid down on his bed with his arms under his head.

"Ya sure. That sounds good. Dad shouldn't be back for another 3 weeks at least, so we will have to come up with a schedule thing." Dean commented looking toward his brother to see if he would object.

"Alright. But I'm not gonna take it easy on you like I normally do, you hear me? I plan to kick your ass old man." Sam said confidently.

"Dude first of all ya right. Second, I'm 20 I'm not old. And third, if anyone's going to be kicking ass, its gonna be me Bitch." Dean laughed as he striped down to his boxers and snuggled into his bed.

"Ya we'll see Jerk." Sam smirked over at Dean before turning to his side and shutting off the light.

* * *

The next morning was Thursday and Dean took Sam to school as usual but what wasn't part of the usual routine is the same girl from yesterday to be obviously waiting out front.

"I thought you said that wasn't your girlfriend Sammy?" Dean said to Sam as he got out to grab Sam's bag from the backseat.

"She isn't I barely know her." Sam glared in the direction of the girl before collecting his bag from his brother who was now leaning against the side of the Impala and smirking at Sam.

"Oh really. Cuz it sure looks like she thinks that. What did she even say yesterday?" Dean was curious to know but had a flash of jealousy before he smothered it down and threw it to the back of his mind.

"I don't actually know. I was ignoring her. Probably why she surprised me so much with that kiss. But I told her flat out after, I wasn't interested. Girls dude, they are so dull." Sam said grumpily.

"So what, you into guys now?" Dean asked slowly, watching Sam's face for any indication or signs.

"What? NO! Of course not!" Sam rushed out with a blush on his face. _'Gotcha Sammy. Liar, liar pants on fire.'_ Dean smirked before nodding and putting his arm around his brother.

"Well if you really don't want her attention just tell her your taken baby boy." Dean shrugged and saw Sam roll his eyes.

"By who Dean? Like she would even believe me. I'm not attractive enough to already be in a relationship when I've only been here for 5 days." Sam glared into Deans eyes, and Dean was surprised to see that Sam was nearly as tall as him already, maybe about 2 inches off. Damn growth spurts, if his baby brother ended up taller then him at 16 he was gonna be pissed.

"Sam if you wanted you could have every chick in this dump, a new one every day probably. Don't be so hard on yourself baby boy." Dean ruffled Sam's hair and looked over toward the girl who was now glaring full out at him. "You know what? Screw it, I'll help you out. Tell her your taken and that I'm your boyfriend." Dean shrugged as he looked back at Sam, only to be assaulted by Sam's wide shocked eyes.

"But your not gay Dean. And your obviously older than I am, plus no one would believe that."

"No I'm bi actually, and so what I dont look that much older. Why wouldn't they believe it Sammy?" Dean leaned a little closer already pretty comfortible with his role as "boyfriend". He heard Sam sputter and his eyes widened even more if possible.

"I thought you were straight! I've never seen you go home with a guy before, you are so bluffing. They wouldn't believe it because you are obviously way out of my league." Sam's cheeks were rosy with a blush and his teeth kept biting his lip as he tried to make himself relax. Dean shrugged nonchalantly and took Sam's hand in his.

"Nope, not straight. You've never seen me with a guy because dad would beat me senseless if he ever found out. Come on Sammy just roll with it. We can be couply when I drop you off and pick you up and then all the girls will leave you alone. Plain and simple." Dean said as he tightened his grip on Sam's hand and tugged him so he was standing inbetween his spread legs. Dean looked back towards the girl again to notice a blush on her face along with a few other girls all watching them.

"But Dean, we're brothers." Sam said weakly.

"So. It's not like anyone here know's that Sammy." Dean felt a shiver go through Sam and smirked. Looks like Sam was hiding a secret love of his nickname after all. "Besides, its not like I'm saying I should bend you over the hood and bang you right in front of everbody. Just a few acts of PDA, and then you should be good." Dean had leaned so he could whisper into Sam's ear and he heard the hitch in his brothers breathing and the lack of resistance from Sam only encouraged him more.

"You'd really do something like this for me Dean?" Sam asked as he looked up into his brothers eyes to look for any humor or lies.

"I'd do anything for you baby boy, you know that." Dean said as he cupped Sam's cheek and traced his cheekbone with his thumb.

"Ok. If you think it will work, I'm willing to give it a shot." Sam said hesitantly.

"Are you sure? If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, all you gotta do is tell me and I'll stop. Alright?" Dean said reasuringly.

"Yes. Alright Dean I trust you." Sam smiled up at Dean. Dean moved his left hand, that had been holding Sam's, so he could wrap it around his waist instead and only pulled Sam in tighter. Sam gasped at the surprisingly good feeling of his big brothers warmth and then all thoughts died in both brothers heads. Dean leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Sam's lips. Tingles erupted in their lips and Dean groaned when Sam kissed back sightly harder. They were broken apart by the bell ringing. Sam looked at his watch and swore as he looked back up at Dean then to Dean's lips.

"Umm. I've got to go to class. See you at the normal time right?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"You bet. See you later _babe_." Dean enunciated the word babe with a slap on Sam's ass which earned him a yelp and a punch to the shoulder. He laughed as he watched Sam walk up the steps to the school with a blush on his face.

* * *

Dean literally had nothing to do until 3 o'clock. He didn't know how to unlock Sam's secret files on his laptop, so that was out. He didn't wanna do what he normal did, which was go to some bar and hustle or hit on the waitresses. So he figured he would take a quick nap. He stripped down and climbed back into bed as he set the alarm for 2 o'clock and rolled over to get comfy. Before he could even process how tired he was, he was out and in dream land.

Dean's dream land consisted of very vivid dreams of his baby brother. Consisting of Sam in the shower like last night except this time when Dean accidentally touched him, Sam didn't jump back, no he grabbed Dean's wrist and slowly moved his hand lower until it was level with his dick and proceeded to roll his hips so he could grind into Dean's palm. Dream Sam then told Dean in a breathy voice to join him in the shower.

Dean had stripped naked so quickly if he hadn't known it was a dream before, he certainly did now because not even he was that fast at getting out of clothes. He hesitantly stepped in and closed the shower curtain as he took a deep breath and turned to the naked Sam. Sam who was gorgeous on a regular day fully dressed was downright sinful naked. Dean thought he might faint when Sam reached out and dragged him forward and then shoved him into the shower wall, and proceeded to ravage his mouth. Dream Sam was a lot bolder than real Sam probably was, but Dean didn't mind. Even though Dean knew this was only a dream, and this Sam's kisses didn't make his lips tingle, he certainly made other things tingle.

Dean moaned loudly when he felt Sam cup his erection as he bit down his jaw and neck. Definitely a lot bolder.

"Touch me big brother." Sam begged against Dean's skin. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean knew he was going to hell for getting even more turned on just by having Sammy call him big brother while palming his dick and sucking bite marks into his skin. Even so Dean reached out and wrapped his hands around Sam's thighs and lifted him up as he swapped their places so he had Sam up against the wall with his long legs around Dean's hips. Sam moaned obscenely loud as his dick rub against Deans.

"My God Sammy. Feel so damn good. Shoulda done this sooner. Fuck the noises you make baby boy." Sam seemed to only get louder as Dean rolled his hips against his brother causing perfect friction between both their cocks.

"Shit Dean. Please. I need more." Sam was shaking in his arms and his nails dug into Dean's back. "Please. Need you inside me. Can't wait any longer. Been waiting forever. Please." Desperate and needy, Sam panted into Dean's ear every plea. Dean's body was wrecked with shudders just from Sam's voice alone.

"Alright baby boy. Alright. I'll give you what you need." Dean moved his hand up over Sam's ass before dipping between and rubbing over that tight little entrance, earning the loudest moan yet from Sam. Dean circled it and slowly let the tip of his finger sink in.

"Please Dean. More. I, BEEEEP. BEEEPPP." Sam's voice broke off into a screech.

"What?" Dean pulled back to look at Sam.

"BEEEPPP, BEEEEEEPP! BEEP BEEEEPPP!" Dean bolted upright in his bed and looked over towards his alarm clock as he let out a laugh.

"Friggin figures I would get cock blocked by a friggin alarm. Shit" He wiped his hand down his face before looking down at the tent in the blanket over his lap and sighed. "Don't have the time to deal with you. Got 30 minutes to go get Sammy." He proceeded to shiver as he thought about the real Sam doing even half of what dream Sam had done. "Totally not helping make it go down damnit." He growled as he rolled out of bed and grabbed his jeans and shirt and tugged both on before grabbing the keys and heading out to the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. All props go to Kripke cause he own's the characters and Supernatual. (Seriously, did this guy make a deal with a crossroads demon?) Anyway I own nothing, I make no money. :(

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As Dean pulled up to the school he saw, once again, that Sam was surrounded by girls. Ok. So maybe his plan may have backfired. _'No need to get angry Dean, stay calm you do not want to get arrested for beating up a bunch of teenage girls.'_ Dean thought to himself as he exited the Impala and walked over to the passenger side to wait for Sammy.

Though Sam couldn't see him through the swarm of girls and it looked like he was getting a bit freaked out by all the attention. Dean paid extra attention to the girl from yesterday as she seemed to be eye fucking his baby brother.

"Mine." Dean heard himself growl as he watched one of the girls slap Sam's ass and squeeze. That was his ass. No one else got to touch it but me. Before he could stop himself Dean had pulled his hand towards his mouth and whistled as loud as he could as he began walking toward his brother.

"Ladies. Come on now. Let my boyfriend there go." Dean told the girls and some glared his way and others seemed to go back and forth between eye raping Sam to eye raping Dean.

"Dean! Thank God your here! Let's go home now, please." Sam shouted but he was still surrounded by girls that Dean was hesitant to just push aside.

"Wait, you live together?" The girl from yesterday asked.

"Yeah, Sammy and me live together. Got a problem with that?" Dean's voice went from polite to downright rude.

"N-no! Course not. It's just aren't you both young? What about your parents?" The girl stammered out.

"Well Sammy is 16 and I'm 20 so I guess it just depends on your deffinition of young. We are both emancipated. We travel from town to town every few weeks so our parents don't really care or matter." Dean shrugged nonchalantly at the partial lie. Sam just blushed as he rolled his eyes.

"Your 20! Isn't that illegal?" A blond shouted out.

"Ya, maybe you should go find someone your own age and stop craddle robing." Another piped up. Dean clenched his jaw as he made eye contact with Sam. Another girl had snuck up behind him and was currently groping his junk. He yelped and jumped forward to get away from her.

"Hands off bitch. No it's not illegal since he is emancipated he is a legal adult. Now all of you better get out of my way right now before I get angry." Dean growled through clenched teeth and death glared all of them. Sam gulped as he felt his jeans tighten at Dean's jealousy and protectivness.

"Or what? You'll tie us up and sell us to other cradle robbers?" They all laughed but Sam knew that, that was the last straw for Dean as he saw him surge forward through the crowd of dumb girls and grab Sam around his waist and pulled him harshly to his chest before claiming his lips in a demanding yet passionate kiss. Dean heard the gasp's go around but he couldn't give a damn, Sam was kissing him back with just as much fervor. When they broke away for air both of them were panting and could clearly see the need and lust in eachothers eyes.

"Time to go baby boy. You ready?" Dean whispered huskily loud enough for only Sam to hear.

"Yeah let's get outta here." Sam grabbed onto Dean's hand as his big brother began to drag them both towards the Impala.

"Sammy wait!" One girl said.

"Ya don't go with that creep! He's gonna take you up the ass!" Another shouted loudly. Sam stopped walking and turned around as Dean looked at him confusedly.

"First off, only Dean calls me Sammy. Second, the only creepy people around are you girls who think they can just grope me in public whenever you feel like just cause you think my boyfriend is too old. And lastly, Dean can take me any way he wants and I will scream for more as long as its his cock that pounds my ass, because I can guarantee when he finally does take my virginity it will be better and more meaningful than any guy you all let fuck you. So you can all go fuck yourselves." Sam is yelling halfway through his sentence and Dean just stands next to him shocked that his baby brother is actually saying all that out loud, in public, to people. He can't help but be a little proud as his Sammy huffs out a breath when he's done and glares down anyone who looks like they might object. Dean is then tugged around and dragged towards the Impala rather quickly and then shoved against it as his mouth is taken by Sam. Their teeth clank together but it's still somehow perfect. And when Sam pulls away with a blush staining his cheeks and his breath coming out in pants Dean just leans into Sam's ear and whispers,

"God damn, baby boy. I'm so incredibly hard for you right now it's not even funny. That has got to be the hottest thing you have ever done." He grabs Sam's hand and places it over his crotch and lets a loud groan slip out as he tips his head back when Sammy rubs through his jeans. He can hear the girls and probably a few parents grunt in disgust at them but he could care less. His baby brother just admitted to wanting to let him take his virginity and is touching his dick. He doesn't think he can take much more without cumming in his jeans like a friggin 14 year old. Just as he's about to embarrass himself, Sam pulls his hand back and coughs awkwardly as he opens the door and climbs into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean takes a deep breath as he turns so he is facing Sam and deliberately reaches down and adjusts himself when Sam meets his eyes. The little bastard just smirks up innocently at Dean. Looking back to look at the remainding girls he flips them the bird and walks around to the drivers seat and hauls ass out of that hell hole. Going at least 20 miles over the speed limit the entire drive there. Sam doesn't say a word, doesn't even complain like he usually would. Just sits and taps his fingers against his knees.

* * *

When they finally do make it back to the motel, Dean has barely closed the drivers door before Sammy throws himself into Dean's lap, forcing him to carry him to the hood of the Impala to get a better grip. Sam groans when it just brings them closer together and squeezes Dean's ass to make him thrust their demin covered erections together.

"Jesus Christ Sammy. Couldn't wait 5 seconds till we at least got into the room?" Dean pants out between kisses as he lifts Sam back up onto his hips and carries him to the door as he fiddles with the lock.

"Nope. I also wanted to see the old lady, from a couple rooms down, face when they found out that the two cute young men, are together." Sam mumbles between bites to Dean's skin.

"Oh God you are so evil. I don't even know what happened to my innocent baby brother." The lock finally clicks loudly and the door swings open. Dean barely looks before throwing his brother across the room onto the closest bed.

"Dean, duffle bag. Grab my lube." Sam points as he tries to catch his breath again.

"Why do you even have lube?" Dean finds himself asking aloud this time.

"Like to jack off with it, imagining its your mouth wrapped around me instead. And I use it when I finger myself." Sam said calmly as he watched for Dean's reaction which was not disappointing.

"Oh my fuck Sam! I think almost just blew my load. My God your mouth should be classified as a weapon. Fuck!" Dean groaned out as he tried to keep from coming from just Sam's words. "How many fingers?" He manages to get out between laboured breathing.

"Just one. Can never find the right angle to make it feel good for more. Please Dean get your ass over here so I can taste you." Sam commanded as he ripped his shirt over his head and pushed his jeans from his hips. Dean moaned at the sight of his baby boy in nothing but tight little briefs.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Dean pants out as he walks to the edge of the bed as he takes off his own belt and shirt, kicking off his boots and then he feels Sam tug on his belt loops and he looks down only to be met with Sam's hazel eyes staring back up at him as he sowly unbuttons his jeans and pulls the fly down. Dean holds his breath the entire time it takes Sam to get his jeans and boxers around his ankles before he kicks them off. "Sammy please. Please don't tease me." He finds himself begging without even meaning to. Never in his 20 years of life has anyone ever made him beg in bed and he finds that he could care less just as long as Sam finally take him in his mouth instead of the slow path he's traveling with his tongue.

Sam looks up at his big brother and makes sure Dean is watching him as he finally does as he's told. The first lick to Dean's dick and their both pretty sure this wont last longer than a few minutes. As soon as Sam wraps his pretty pink swollen lips around the head Dean nearly loses it and he grips on to Sam's hair and can feel him moan around his dick. He's pretty sure he's died and gone to Heaven right then but then Sam surprises him even more when he deepthroats him in one go like he's been sucking cock since he was born, and Sam swallows once. Twice and Dean's done on the thrid swallow. His cum exploding out of him and into Sammy's greedy mouth thats moaning like its drinking the best thing on the planet and not just Dean's cum.

Dean is pretty sure that he just had the best orgasm of his life and not by some chick in an alleyway or something but by his baby brother. And if that doesn't damn him to hell then nothing will. As he's contemplating this his knee's give out and now he's level with Sam and he can see that some of his cum leaked out the side of Sam's mouth so he leans foward and licks it up before claiming his brothers mouth and tasting himself on Sam's tongue. They both moan and Dean reaches down to help his brother out when Sam pulls back blushing and shy like he didn't just make Dean blow his load in less than 2 minutes.

"You don't have to Dean." Sam refuses to meet his eyes as he plays with the frayed strings on the beds blanket.

"No but I wanna baby boy." Dean mutters as he reaches for him again.

"No I mean you don't have to cause I kinda already.. You know." Sam can't seem to say cum and Dean thinks its adorable and then he realizes Sam came just from blowing him.

"Holy shit that's kinda hot. You liked blowing me that much?" Dean asks as he lifts Sam's chin up to make him look in his eyes.

"Well yeah. I mean you taste good, and you were so loud, and you tugged on my hair and I just couldn't hold it back. It just sorta happened." Sam said shyly as he looked everywhere but at Dean.

"Hey. I think you cumming without having to be touched and is hella hot baby boy. It's nothing to be ashamed of by any means." Dean told Sam as he leant down to kiss him. Sam moaned into the kiss and they both laid back on the bed together. "You like your hair pulled, huh Sammy?" Dean asked teasingly as he reached down and peeled his brothers briefs off, causing Sam's blush to burn brighter.

"Ya. So what? What are you doing Dean?" Sam said defensively, then watched as Dean threw his underwear across the room and reached over to the bedside table.

"Well I thought you might get uncomfortable if you went to sleep with dried cum on you so I thought I would clean you up a bit." Dean explained as he slowly leaned down and licked around Sam's dick.

"Dean." Sam whined out from the over stimulation.

"What, I'll just clean you up." Dean laughed as he licked up Sam's cock and felt it give a twitch.

"No more. Please. Dean!" Sam squirmed around and pushed at Dean's head.

"Alright, alright I'm done. You know I've never know a teenager to refuse a blow job, like ever." Dean laughed as he laid down next to Sam and felt him snuggle up into his side with his head resting on Dean's shoulder and felt his hand trace over the scars on his chest.

"Ya well I don't know what to tell you. I'm just a freak I guess." Sam mumbled irritatedly.

"No your not a freak. Just Dean resistant." Dean told him sarcasticly.

"Dean resistant? Seriously? Your a dork." Sam shook his head softly as Dead kissed the top of his head and pulled him in tighter into his side.

"Mhhmm. But I'm your dork. Sam Winchester's Dork. I should get that tattooed." Dean absentmindedly said past a yawn.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam smiled as they both began to drift off.

"G'night baby boy. Love you." Sam's eyes shot wide open when Dean said that. Then he slowly let them drift closed again as he realized that Dean wouldn't say it unless he ment it.

"Love you too Dean." Sam whispered and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** There might be a few errors in here cuz it 4A.M. and I haven't slept in 3 days. Freaking tired . Anyway ya the ending was bad I know. And I have still to clue you guys in on what Sammy's hiding. But next chapter is when the boys train so you should find out then or in the fourth chapter. Okkkkaayy bye bye bro's!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Seriously do I have to say this every time? -.- I do  NOT own Supernatural or anything associated or related to it, although I think if I did it would get higher ratings ;). Anyways nope I own nothing because its already Kripke's.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Dean woke up wrapped aound a warm, hard muscled body his first instinct was to freak the fuck out. Then when he looked down, down at the brown shaggy mop of hair that smelled like lavender and the tan skin that was soft all over, he realized it was just Sam. Which was when everything came rushing back to him. Yesterday, picking Sam up only to have said brother surrounded by a mob of handsy girls. Bringing them both back here where he got his soul sucked out through his dick and Sam who got off just by blowing him. Holy shit it wasn't all just a really good dream? Sam shifted and stretched as he yawned.

"Mmm. Best sleep I've had for awhile. G'morning Dean." Sam said as he wiggled his ass over Dean's morning wood. "Want some help with that?" He asked.

"So yesterday wasn't just a really awesome dream? Holy shit all that actually happened! YES!" Dean excitedly said and leaned over to ravage Sam's mouth in a searing hot kiss.

"I think we need showers Dean, and we have to train today. As much as I'd like to just stay in bed and makeout, amoung other things, you were the one who said that we had to." Sam said quietly and Dean groaned.

"You totally worked me up on purpose didn't you? Fine then! I'll just rip into you during training you tease." Dean spoke sternly as he looked at Sam who got up and walked towards the bathroom. Naked.

"I never said you couldn't come with me big brother. Don't be such a baby." Sam rolled his eyes before he swayed his hips a little more seductivly, or at least as much as a 16 year old boy knew how, and left the door wide open as he turned on the hot water and let it warm up before he turned back towards Dean, who was frozen where he was, and asked innocently,

"Dean are you coming or not? The hot water won't last forever big brother." It was like Sam knew that calling Dean that caused shivers to wreck his body and his dick give a happy twitch.

"Ya. Imma coming alright." Dean grunted quietly as he walked over and joined Sam just as the youngest stepped into the steaming shower. Dean wraped his arm around Sam's middle and pulled him so his back was flush against his chest.

"You know being a tease ins't always a good thing little brother. Most of the time they end up getting punished." Dean seductivly whispered against Sam's ear as he drifted his hands slowly down his brothers taunt stomach towards his hips before moving around Sam's dick teasingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Sam said confidendtly before he whimpered as Dean yet again only barely touched his cock before quickly moving away. "Dean. Please." He said breathily as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at his brother.

"Please what baby boy?" Dean said to draw out his brothers 'punishment'.

"You know exactly what you jerk." Sam's voice was coming out in pants and he was wiggling trying to get Dean's hands where he wanted them.

"Yes I do but I want to hear you say it." Dean chuckled softly as he heard Sam growl frustratedly.

"Touch me Dean. Please." Dean could hear the desperation in his voice but couldn't help but push just a tad farther.

"Touch you where?"

"Damnit Dean. Touch my cock. Please De. I need it. Need it so bad." Sam had given up all thought of pride as all he could think about was the pleasure his brother could give him.

"Mmmm, now see was that so hard?" Dean said as he lightly skimed his fingers over his erection before taking hold of it and loosly stroking up Sam's length slowly.

"Deeeaaannnn." Sam whined as he bucked into Dean's grip to try to get more friction but Dean refused to tighten his hold nor, grant his brother relief.

"I should just let you do this on your own for being such a tease, but I don't think I can cause your just so damn unresistable. Can't help myself, just wanna have all of you." Dean mumbled as he bit down on Sam's neck, right above his collarbone and earned a loud moan from Sam at his possesiveness. "Your mine Sammy. Only I get to touch you this way, you her me?" He growled as he finally tightened his hold on Sam's cock and began to stroke him in earnest.

"God De. Only yours. Only ever been yours. Always." Sam panted out as he alternately ground his ass into Dean's hard dick and then thrust his own cock forward into Dean's hand. Dean let his other hand wander down from Sam's hip to his balls, which he fondled and rolled around before slowly, cautiously drifting his fingers behind his sack to his perineum. Sam's entire body twitched and he moaned loudly as he let his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder while he let out a breathy moan of Dean's name unconciously widening his stance.

"Ya, let me hear you Sammy. Love the sounds you make, makes my dick throb just thinking about the sounds you might make when I finally get inside you. Oh God, can you imagine that Sammy. I bet your a screamer. Want to hear you scream my name baby boy." Dean smirked as his words only made Sam more insistent on his thrusting . While the younger boy was distracted he moved his fingers from Sam's perineum to his entrance and lightly traced around the rim, waiting for Sam's reaction to see if he wanted to be touched there yet.

"Oh my God. DEAN! Please. Pleasepleaseplease. Don't you dare stop. More. Put them in now. Pleaseplease!" Sam practically shouted. Demanding yet begging at the same time, Dean laughed as he slowly let his middle finger sink into his brothers entrance and promptly nearly came at just the feeling of Sam's tightness wraped around his finger. If it was that tight now he could hardly imagine how amazing it would feel wraped around his cock.

"Damn baby boy. Your so friggin tight." Dean said shakingly as he started to crook his finger up searchingly. Suddenly Sam cried out and then started to thrust back on Dean's finger. Dean grinned as he started to rub over and prod at his baby brother's prostate while continuing to stroke him slower now.

"Right there De. Feels so good." He moaned obscenly as Dean continued to hit it dead on. "More Dean. Need more." Sam looked pleadingly at his brother.

"Don't wanna hurt you Sammy." Dean said cautiously as he slowed his movements slightly.

"You won't. Please Dean. Trust you. Won't ever hurt me. Never." Sam barely managed to pant out. Dean nodded before he slowly let the tip of his index finger slide in beside his other inside his brother who groaned and mumbled random words that failed to make complete sentences outloud.

"Alright?" Dean asked wearily and as he only got a nod and a firm thrust back onto his fingers, Dean slid both fingers completly inside and then poked directly onto his pleasure spot earning him a scream of pleasure. Dean had played with Sam's spot for barely a minute before he noticed Sam's body had begun to shake and his passage begin to tighten even further. Knowing what was coming, Dean began rubbing his neglected member against Sam's ass quickly already nearly on the edge.

"Dean. Gonna. God Damn. Gonna Cum." Sam said as he thrust into Dean's fist then back onto his fingers. Once. Twice, before a pleasured scream left him and Dean felt his passage tighten near painfully around his fingers and Sam's cum spurt out with a few strips landing on his hand. Dean thrust his own cock a few times between Sam's asscheeks before he felt himself fall off into exstasy with a moan of Sam's name and buried his face into his neck. Dean then watched, satisfied, as his cum ran down from Sam's lower back over his ass.

"Fuck, your perfect. Can't get enough of you." Dean mumbled as he lazily raised the hand with Sam's cum to his face and began to lick it off. Sam turned around and huffed a laugh at Dean's actions.

"We are in the shower you know. You could have just washed it off." Sam commented embarassedly. Dean only raised his eyebrow as he licked the last bit from over his thumb, and grinned at him.

"That would be wastefull Sammy." Dean leant down and kissed him softly but pulled back before either of them could be tempted to deepen it. "Time to clean up now." He said nonchalantly as he leaned back and let the showers spray wet him down once again and grabbed for the soap bottles. Sam laughed as he too started to wash up.

* * *

After both boys had gotten dried off and dressed in sweats and holey shirts, they stepped out into the summer sun and walked quietly to the empty field behind the secluded motel.

"What should we go through first?" Dean asked absentmindedly. Sam noticing Dean wasn't looking in his direction peeled off his shirt and waited for his brother to notice.

"How about close combat?" Sam suggested as he watched Dean turn toward him and then run his eyes over his body. He didn't try to hide the full body shiver that Dean's lusty stare caused.

"Alright. Lets see whatcha got bitch." Dean said as he also peeled his shirt over his head. Sam was lost in admiring the musles that flexed and unflexed as his brother moved and failed to notice as Dean got in a attack position and then pounced Sam. They both grapled and struggled but neither was gaining the upper hand until Dean ran the hand, that wasn't busy holding both Sam's hands off, against Sam's crotch. Sam froze and Dean took advantage by hooking his leg around the younger boys ankle and letting them both topple to the ground. Dean placed both Sam's hands above his head with one hand and let the other stroke Sam's pretty face. "That was too easy baby brother." Dean tsked at Sam.

"You cheated!" Sam shouted up at his brother as he pulled at Dean's hand that had him pinned.

"Did not. Lot's of creepy people that attack you would do the same thing if they had the chance." Dean shrugged mock innocently as he tried to hold back the laughs he wanted to let out at Sam's pouty face.

"No they wouldn't have. You just want an excuse to grope me." Sam huffed. Dean leaned slightly away and began to laugh. Sam seeing this as a way to strike, shot out and flipped his brother onto his back as he climbed up and over to straddle Deans hips with a satisfied and sneaky smirk. Dean glarring up at his brother than had a shot of confusion as that triumphant look on his brothers face reminded him of something important. What was it? When had he seen it before?

"Ha ha! I win." Sam said proudly and leaned down to take a victory kiss. Only to realize that Dean was unresponsive. Thinking he had hurt Dean, Sam jumped up and immedietly went into panic mode. "Oh no. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam rushed out as a bunch of terrible possibilities passed through his head. Dean seaming to finally realize Sam's distress, also stood up and finally remembered where he had seen that look before. A couple days ago when he had walked through the motel door Sam had all but fallen off his bed in his hurry to hide whatever it was he had been doing.

"Hey Sam? What are you hiding from me?" Dean ignored Sam's questions, to curious of his own. Sam never hid anything for him, why would he all the sudden start?

"What do you me De? I'm not hiding anything from you." Sam said confusedly. "Did you hit your head or something?" Sam tried to joke, but couldn't quiet cover up his worry.

"Before we started this." Dean waved his hand between them. "Every time I would come home you would rush to hide what you were doing. So Sammy what is it that you are so afraid of me seeing?" Dean could feel some anger melt into his words as his voice became his 'big brother' voice. Dean watched as slowly a blush heated Sam's cheeks and he looked anywhere but at Dean. _'Gotcha Sammy boy.'_

"It's nothing to worry about. Really. It's harmless." Sam said slightly hysterical.

"Sam." Dean's voice had gone completly demanding and for a minute Sam thought their dad had come back early.

"I can't tell you Dean." Sam whined lowly and tried to silently tell his brother to drop it.

"Why the hell not? Since when have you not been able to tell me anything?" Dean growled and tried to calm down but the more Sam refused the more angrier he grew.

"Because Dean! It's not like that, I swear. I just can't tell you because it would ruin it." Sam tried to explain without giving any major clue's about what the hell he was talking about.

"Damnit Sammy just friggin tell me!" Dean shouted as he glared down at the younger boy.

"NO! And you can't make me!" Sam answered just as angry.

"You know I'll get it out of you somehow." Dean said in a huff as all his anger just melted as he admitted defeat for now.

"Whatever Dean. I'm going back to the motel." Sam shook his head as he turned and began walking back.

"But we only just started!" Dean shouted at Sam's back, who ignored him and continued on. Dean sighed as he picked both of their shirts up off the ground and he too headed back toward the motel with his head hung. _'Friggin teenagers! Thinks he has to keep shit from me. I don't understand what would make him act this way.'_ Dean was lost in his thoughts as he re-entered their motel room and sat on his bed. He distantly heard the shower going yet again. _'Ughh. He's going to be bitchy now. Shit, why did I have to fall in love with a moody teenager, let alone my brother!?"_ Dean thought as he flopped back onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow that smelled of lavender.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So for being my first fanfiction how are you guys liking it? My schedule is kinda hectic right now so it might take me a few days to get the next chapter all done, but I won't leave you guys hanging for too long I promise. Anywho, you guys are awesome. See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing:(. All creds go to Kripke. He should share, its not fair. That man is evil, he hogs the boys all to himself. -.-

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter took me awhile to type up and read over. I hit some complications on how to slow everything down because it seemed a little rushed to me. Thanks to everyone following and leaving reviews, I love hearing from you guys and how your liking it so far. Don't be shy if you think I should do something differently or if you have idea's, I'm always willing to change it up. :D

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Sam felt hysterical. As he let the hot water wash over him, he couldn't help but think his brother and himself were idiots. He should have known better than to think he could hide anything from his big brother. Sam refused to ruin everything by telling Dean. No, he would wait it out till the right time. Until then Dean could stop being a baby and just deal with it. He nodded his head and quickly washed down again before turning the water off and stepping out. He looked himself in the mirror and found himself drawn to the clear set of teeth marks on his right, just above his collarbone. He lightly traced over the mark with his fingers and felt goosebumps break out all over his skin and flashes of how that mark came to be washed over him before he shook his head and quickly dried off. _'He's being unreasonable. It's not like I'm keeping something dangerous from him. It's harmless. Stupid pigheaded, overprotective big brothers.'_ Sam rolled his eyes at his thought process as he shoved his legs through a pair of dark jeans and tugged his shirt on, before he paused. _'This is Dean's shirt. It smells like him too.'_ He noticed as he looked down and realized it was Dean's Metallica shirt. He raised it to his nose and inhaled deeply, the smell of his brother filling his senses. Leather, gun oil, cheap soaps, and something purely Dean. _'I'm still mad at him damnit. Don't get distracted Sam'_ He told himself as he finished drying his hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Dean laying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow that he distantly realized was the one he had slept on last night causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. Dean mumbled something but Sam couldn't understand him.

"What? Get your face out of the pillow Dean." Sam told him grumpily as he rolled his eyes.

"I said; are you hungry or are you just going to sit there and brood all day?" Dean replied as he rolled over to stare at his brother, just managing to catch a glimpse of a smile on Sam's face.

"Ya I could eat I guess." Sam shrugged, _'We are both mad at each other and yet he still manages to take care of me.'_

"Alrighty then, get your shoes on. We're going to that diner down on Main street." Dean commanded softly as he got up and grabbed his leather jacket and the Impala keys and walked out the door. Sam heard the Impala's engine roar to life and grudgingly did as he was told.

"Of course he chooses the diner that all the kids go to. Either he's doing it on purpose or just didn't think about it." Sam mumbled to himself. He stood up and walked out to the passenger side and got in. Dean was looking out his window distantly. "Dean? Let's go." Sam woke him out of his daydreaming and Dean put the Impala in reverse and drove out of the parking lot silently. _'Dean is never this quiet. The only time I've ever seen him like this is when dad's around or he's gotta do something he doesn't want to. This can't be good, but it's probably my fault.'_ Sam thought depressingly. As they pulled into the diner's parking lot Dean climbed out and looked around at the lot full of cars and then toward the diner's window where you could see it was full of teenagers.

"Huh. Forgot this is where everyone hangs out." He shrugged as he walked to the entrance and looked back toward Sam, "You coming Sammy?" He asked when he realized that Sam wasn't behind him. Sam got out and rushed to walk behind him.

"Don't think this is a good idea Dean." Sam said as they both walked in and took a booth in the corner.

"Why not? Afraid of the girls attacking you again?" Dean chuckled as he looked around.

"No. Not the girls, mostly their boyfriends." Sam mumbled as he looked down at the tabletop.

"Their boyfriends? Why?" Dean looked across at his brother confusedly.

"Because I'm sure word has gotten around that I've got a older 'boyfriend' and everything that happened with the girls yesterday." Sam shrugged as he looked anywhere but Dean.

"So? I'm not really getting your point here Sammy, so why don't you just spit it out already." Dean leaned forward to place his hand over Sam's fidgeting one on the table. Sam looked up and their eyes met,

"Because Dean..." Sam didn't get to finish his explanation as a group of jocks walked over to them with a few of the girls from yesterday.

"Hey fag. This your creepy boyfriend Darla was telling me about yesterday?" A tall muscled boy with blond hair and blue eyes said to Sam as he looked Dean over and scuffed.

"Go away Stan. It's in your best interest trust me." Sam told him as he heard Dean's low growls and could see his hands clenching the edge of the table.

"Oh really. Why's that?" Stan asked laughingly, his buddies started laughing loudly also as the girls just sneered at the two brothers.

"Because you really don't want to start a fight with either of us." Sam said plainly as he looked up and met Stan's eyes who had begun to laugh even harder.

"Is that so? What are you and your faggot boyfriend gonna do? Your out numbered, and besides I could take you both easily." Stan said confidently as he looked back at his friends for agreement.

"Dean calm down. They aren't worth it." Sam tried to talk down Dean when he realized there wasn't a point to talk to Stan. Dean looked over at him and grinned.

"Nobody get's to talk to you that way Sammy." Dean told him as he stood up. "Why don't we take this outside hmm?" He said calmly as he began walking out and was followed by the group of jocks and Sam quickly jumped up to run after him.

"Dean, damnit don't!"

"That's right Sammy, talk your bitch down. He's obviously stupid if he thinks he can take all of us." Stan spoke up as he gestured to himself and his five other buddies.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." Sam shouted towards him as he wrapped his arm around Dean, trying to hold him back.

"Let go Sam. Imma kill em." Dean growled lowly and glared towards the group.

"Exactly Dean! Can't let you do that." Sam was barely restraining him and didn't think he could for much longer.

"Fine I won't kill them, I'll just beat their smug, douchey faces in." Dean grinned at them all as Sam's hold broke and he launched at the guy named Stan. Stan not expecting it, didn't have time to dodge the right hook that landed squarely on his jaw and dropped him to the ground. Dean rounded on the next guy who was still staring shocked at Stan unconcious, and got a suckerpunch to the gut that he clutched as he fell to his knee's with tears in his eyes.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he saw that the remaining three were attempting to flee and that Dean was going after them. Dean stopped and Sam watched his torso heft up and down as Dean panted and his fist shake from where they were clenched at his sides. Dean slowly turned towards Sam and rushed over to him as he crushed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I couldn't hold back when those asshole's talked to you like that. You aren't going back to that shitty school on Monday, you hear me. You can stay home with me from now on." Dean said as he buried his face in Sam's neck.

"Dean, don't be ridiculous. I have to go to school." Sam rolled his eyes as he let his brother breath him in.

"No Sam. Don't argue with me on this. You are NOT going back and that's final." Dean said commandingly as he pulled back to look into Sam's eyes.

"Fine. Fine. You win jerk. Your so overprotective." Sam shook his head as Dean smiled slightly at him.

"Ya well I am the big brother. It's kinda my job bitch." Dean said quietly as he leaned down and claimed a kiss. Sam, shocked that Dean was willing to kiss him even after their fight from earlier, relished the kiss and greedily kissed back. A moan slipped out but neither cared to find out which one of them did it as they deepened the kiss and Dean shoved Sam against the side of the diner.

"Dean, wait." Sam panted out between kisses. "We're in public."

"Don't give a shit." Dean mumbled as he trailed kisses and bites down Sam's neck. Sam moaned when he ran his tongue over the bite mark from last night and turned into jello. "That's it Sammy. Just give in." Dean growled as he rolled his erection into Sam's.

"I know and then they just left us here, what assholes." A female voice shrilly called out to a few others around the corner, breaking the brothers out of their lust.

"Shit. Come on time to go." Dean dragged Sam to the Impala and peeled out, spraying dirt over everything and the girls watching, earning screams of disgust and causing Dean and Sam to laugh.

"So you didn't kill Stan or his groupies." Sam commented quietly.

"Wanted to though. Nobody gets to talk to you like that. Fuckin' asshole's deserved worse than I gave em." Dean said as his knuckles tightened on the steering wheel.

"Thanks Dean." Sam mumbled as he looked out the window.

"For what?" Dean looked over to Sam confusedly.

"For defending me like that. Even though I could have done it myself." Sam shrugged.

"Ya. No problem baby boy. I'll do anything for you, you know that." Dean looked back out the windshield as he turned to go down the street their motel was on.

"Yeah. I know you will." As they pulled back into their parking spot Sam noticed, "We didn't even get to eat." Dean began to laugh and soon Sam joined him as they walked back into the motel.

"Oh well. I can run to the store down the street." Dean shrugged as he finally calmed his laughing down. Sam nodded as Dean walked back out.

"Shit, what am I gonna do with this idiot." Sam sighed as he laid back on his bed. "I don't think he's mad anymore at least. As long as I don't bring up the argument then everything should be ok for now." Sam's head jerked up as he saw a figure walk past the window and heard the lock turn. _'That was quick.'_ He thought as Dean walked in with two bags.

"Alright I got us some chips and sandwiches." Dean threw the first bag on the table before he tossed the second on the bed Sam was on. Dean's face was blank as he sat down at the table and pulled out his food from the other bag. It looked as if Dean had done a lot of thinking on that walk.

 _'Shit he must have remembered why he was mad. I can't tell him. Not yet.'_ Sam thought to himself as he looked over at Dean eating silently. _'Just one more day Dean. Then I can tell you. Well more like show you.'_ Sam shrugged as he too began to eat the crappy gas station food.

* * *

After they had both finished eating it was only just after noon. With nothing to do for the rest of the day both brothers began to think back on their argument. Dean was still unable to figure out why Sam might want to hide anything from him. Sam on the otherhand, was thinking whether or not he should tell Dean now or wait like he planned. Both brothers were being equally stubborn and still refused to speak, waiting for the other to speak first.

"So we aren't gonna talk about it at all?" Dean quietly asked to the silent room, not willing to look up at his brother. Sam surprised that Dean actually wanted to talk about something that included emotions, just stared wide eyed at him for a minute before finally remembering that he asked a question.

"Not yet. You will find out soon Dean, I swear and then everything will make sense." Sam gave a small smile as Dean finally looked up at him.

"I don't understand you sometimes Sammy, and it scares me. I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't survive it Sam. I can't. I only just realized what these feelings I've had for years are, and now that I know you feel the same, I can't go back to the way we were. I don't want to." Dean's voice wavered and Sam could see his eyes start to water. "I can't let you go Sam. Not now that I finally have you. So whatever your hiding, just know that it won't make me love you any less. I'll never hate you, no matter what you do or how mad you get me." Dean stared at Sam the entire time and Sam could see the determination and love in Dean's eyes.

 _'Damnit Dean. You aren't making this any easier on me.'_ Sam briefly thought about just telling Dean everything but than changed his mind. "You aren't gonna lose me Dean I promise. I don't want to go back to being just brothers either Dean, I'm not gonna just pretend none of this ever happened or run off randomly. You have nothing to worry about." Sam swore adamantly, trying to make Dean understand.

"Alright. I'll leave it alone for now Sammy." Dean cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes quickly. "No more chick flick moments. Let's play some cards or something." He said as he stood up and walked to their duffle bags and pulled out the deck of cards they kept handy.

"Poker?" Sam asked laughingly as Dean gave him the 'duh' face. "Alright than, what are we betting?"

"Strip poker Sammy!" Dean looked up and grinned as he watched Sam's face go pale.

"We aren't a bunch of friggin drunk girls Dean." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and huffed at his brother as he began to laugh.

"What's a matter baby boy? Scared you might lose?" Dean smuggly joked with Sam as he watched his brother sit down across the table determinedly.

"Fine your on!" Sam watched as Dean shuffled and then dealt two cards to each of them. "What goes first, pant's or shirt?" Sam looked down at himself, only wearing jeans and a shirt, than at Dean with his two layers of shirts and dark jeans. Neither were wearing socks or shoes so they game would be even quicker.

"Shirt's. Don't want you to get shy on my to quickly Sammy." Dean said smuggly.

"Fine. Deal the flop." Sam demanded.

"So bossy. I think I like you like this baby boy." Dean smirked as he saw a blush rise to his brother's face. Dean dealt three cards face up in the middle of the table. An ace of spades, queen of hearts, and a 7 of hearts laid between them. Both brothers looked down at their two cards and nodded. Dean then dealt the turn, a 2 of diamonds, and smirked over at Sam as he dealt the last card, a king of clubs. "Well Sammy, time to show me whatcha got." Sam rolled his eyes as he flipped his cards to reveal a club and a diamond of aces.

"Three of a kind." Sam said calmly as he nodded down at Dean's hand. Dean rolled his eyes as he flipped his own cards. King of diamonds and a three of spades.

"Two pair. I hate you." Dean grumbled as he pulled off his over shirt and tossed it across the room grumpily. Sam smirked as he grabbed the deck and shuffled. Dealing their two cards each.

"Same bet. Loser chucks his shirt." Sam dealt the flop and watched Dean's face for any reaction. The jack of spades, 9 of clubs and diamonds now laid in the middle of the table. Sam looked at his cards and cheered mentally. Looking up at Dean he saw anger flash across his face before he hid it.

"I fold." He growled as he tugged his undershirt over his head and tossed it towards the other one. Sam's eyes roamed over Dean's chest slowly and felt a jolt of lust shoot throughout his body. Dean smirked as he caught Sam admiring him and grabbed the deck to shuffle and deal. The jack, queen and 9 of diamonds. Pausing to see if Sam wanted to fold. Sam shrugged and Dean laughed as he dealt the last two cards; a 10 of spades, and 10 of hearts.

"Two pair." Sam said as he revealed a 9 of clubs and queen of spades. Dean grinned as he flipped a king of diamonds and jack of spades.

"Straight. Take it off baby boy." Dean told him excitedly. Sam glared as he took of Dean's Metallica shirt and threw it in the direction of where Dean had thrown his own. Sam heard Dean take a large breath and let it out slowly, his hands shook as he handed over the deck for Sam to deal.

Sam shuffled and dealt their cards, briefly looking at his own he stopped. "I fold." He growled as he looked at his 2 of hearts and 9 of spades.

"That bad huh?" Dean asked through a laugh.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes as he stood up and looked at Dean as he let his hands scrape slowly down his chest, scratching his nails down over his abs, to the waistband of his jeans. He smiled as he heard Dean gulp loudly and all his attention was on his hands. Sam popped the button and knew the instant Dean noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear as he had stopped breathing all together. Sam laughed as he pulled the zip down and felt his jeans slide over his hips to the floor. Dean's grip on the table tightened so much Sam could hear the table's wood creak. "Why are you holding yourself back big brother?" Sam noticed his own voice was nothing but a husky whisper. He shivered as the fact that he was standing naked infront of his half dressed brother telling him not to hold back, sunk in and Sam briefly felt humiliation before he pushed it down and confidently strode around the table to climb on Dean's lap.

"Sammy-" Dean's own voice was a low shaky exhale.

"Shhh. Shuddup for once Dean." Sam said as he ground his naked erection into Dean's jean clad one and shivered as Dean groaned loudly and gripped his hips tightly.

"Wha- bout our game?" Dean absentmindedly asked.

"I don't care anymore." Sam shrugged as he started to suck hickies and bites on Dean's jawline and neck. Dean's restraint seemingly snapped as he stood up with Sam still in his lap and placed him on top of the table, and then claimed Sam's lips in a greedy kiss.

"God damnit Sam. Been hard as a rock since you took your friggin shirt off. Shit baby boy your gonna kill me." Dean rutted against Sam roughly.

"Dean take these off." Sam told him as he tugged at Dean's belt loops.

"Nope. I won."

"So? Want to feel you." Sam whined.

"So I won and therefore, we do what I want." Dean said smuggly, and then moaned as Sam, quick as lightning, reached between them and unzipped, unbuttoned his jeans, pulled his cock through the hole in his boxers and wrapped his hand around both their dicks.

"Since when have I ever listened to what you say De?" Sam laughingly said as he stroked his hand slowly up and then down their erections.

"Little shit." Dean barely gasped out as Sam quickened his strokes.

"Shaking like a leaf already De. Already so close?" Sam asked teasingly as he slowed his strokes to nearly non-existent.

"Been close since the diner you friggin tease. Almost everything you do gets me hard, can't seem to help myself. Just wanna take you against every available surface until neither of us can move anymore." Dean growled lowly as Sam once again quickened his strokes. Sam leaned over to nibble on Dean's ear lobe and moaned obscenely. "Sound like a friggin porn star. You are so doing that on purpose bitch." Dean breathily said as Sam ran his thumb over his slit earning several moans from the both of them.

"Shuddup, you love it jerk." Dean only nodded.

"Sammy. Gonna come. Shit so close." Dean groaned.

"S'right. Me too." Sam could feel Dean's body go tense and he smirked knowing that he was the reason Dean was coming, he was the one that brought him over the edge not some barhoping bimbo slut. Sam buried his teeth in his neck and Dean came with a scream of Sam's name. Hearing Dean come and feeling his entire body shaking with pleasure, Sam followed right after, muffling his own screams in Dean's skin. As they both calmed down and caught their breath, Sam began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean mumbled as he walked the few steps to his bed and sank down onto it with Sam still wrapped around him.

"Haven't came that fast since I first found out what jerking off was." Sam started laughing again soon joined by Dean.

"Sam?" Dean asked quietly as they calmed down.

"Hmmm?" Sam asked as he finally noticed how drowsy he was. He climbed off Dean, laid down next to him and snuggled up to his warmth, wrapping himself around Dean like an octopus.

"I love you." Dean said shyly as he looked over at Sam with hesitation clear in his eyes and his movements.

"Love you too De. Always have." Sam couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across his face as they both settled down and felt their eyes beginning to droop closed. As both succumbed to sleep, they dreamt of eachother and not a single nightmare or evil thing dared approach the peacefully slumbering brothers.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke early. Today was the day. He showered and nearly scrubbed his skin raw all over, wanting to be clean as can be. As he was drying off he heard Dean begin to stir. Sam looked out and watched as Dean fumbled around the bed searching for him before he settled and then shot up and looked around the room.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice croaked sleepily. He finally found Sam standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Get back into bed baby boy, too early to be up." Dean buried his head under his pillow and then pulled the blanket up over him. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.

"Need you to go shopping for a few things Dean." Sam shook Dean's shoulder lightly. Dean just groaned and came out from his fort enough to glare at Sam.

"What type of things Sam? Why do I have to do it so early in the morning?" Dean grumbled even as he threw the blanket off and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll make you a list. Dean it's almost 11 o'clock." Sam told him plainly.

"So. Still to friggin early. It's the weekend. Your supposed to sleep in on the weekend." Dean stood and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Where the hell is my shirt?" He yelled out between his toothbrush. Sam shook his head as he picked one off the floor and handed it to him.

"If you kept all your clothes in the same place you wouldn't have that problem." Sam commented as he walked over to the table and grabbed a pen and paper. _'Think of things that will take him awhile. Need him to be gone for at least an hour.'_ Sam thought to himself. He began writing whatever came to mind; _Soap, toothbrush, shampoo, socks, junk food, headphones, air fresheners, pie, quarters(for laundry mat), gauze, rubbing alcohol, toothpaste, water, batteries, deodorant(You stink Dean), cotton balls, razors, antibiotics, asprin, shaving cream, floss, mouthwash, motor oil, lube,_ He added after deliberating for awhile. Dean came out and raised his eyebrow at Sam and his list.

"Why do you have so much crap written down? This is gonna take me forever." Dean said grumpily.

"Because we need to restock. We're running low on everything because SOMEONE, has been putting off shopping for it all." Sam enunciated someone clearly while pointing at Dean. "You always put it off as long as you can, its ridiculous." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean tried to protest.

"Fine! I'll go get everything jeez Sammy your so friggin bossy lately." Dean huffed and complained loudly as he put his boots on and leaned down to where Sam was sitting at the table to get a kiss. Sam surprised at the domestic move, was too shocked to kiss back. "Love ya baby boy, be back soon." Dean said as he walked out the door leaving a shocked Sam behind staring dumbly at the door.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked himself out loud. Shaking himself out of it he stood up and looked around the room. He had maybe an hour and a half, maybe more before Dean would be back. Sam went around the room tidying up and changing the sheets of Dean's bed to the dark blue soft cotton ones he had got in the last town. He called the diner from yesterday to ask if they would deliver a apple pie to the motel and they had told him that they could but it would cost him extra. He didn't really care because it would all be worth it.

Sam was nervous, he had spent the last few weeks planning out what he was gonna do and now that the day was here and it was time to put his plan into motion he couldn't help but be nervous. Today was the day. January 24. Dean's birthday. Not just any birthday either, his 21st birthday and Sam planned to not only make it special, but to make it Dean's most memorable birthday. Today Sam planned to give Dean everything he had. Himself and his body completely Dean's to do with as he wanted. Sam, even though he knew Dean would never do something that heartless, was terrified that Dean would reject and laugh at him. Even though he was afraid, he wanted this. He had wanted this for awhile now he just didn't think Dean would take it very well, knowing that his baby brother lusted after him. Digging into the bottom of his duffle he got the cheesy little candles out, that he had gotten on an impulse when he went to buy the sheets, and placed all 16 of them around the room and lit them. The room was lit by a soft glow, the bed sheets were soft instead of the scratchy old ones they were used to, and all of it made the motel room seem a little more homely and romantic. Granted Sam didn't care if his first time was romantic, he wanted to look back and remember it with love and humor just like Dean did everything for him.

A knock on the door broke Sam out of his thoughts and he cautiously walked to the door, looked out the peephole as his hand automatically drifted to the sawed off shotgun next to the door. Seeing a teenager a little older than himself with a uniform from the diner, he unlocked the deadbolt, the chain, and the main lock and opened it to see the girl raise her eyebrow at him suspiciously before shaking her head and pulling out a box from her delivery bag.

"That'll be $23.40." The girl monotonely told him as she blew a bubble with her chewing gum. Sam looked her up and down before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. If he was Dean, he would be putting the moves on her instantly. Pretty blond girls weren't his thing though and hopefully they weren't Dean's anymore either. As he pulled out a 20 and a 5, he smiled as he handed her the money and she rolled her eyes at him as she walked off.

"Bitch." Sam called after her as he watched her pull out of the parking lot in a piece of shit clunker car.

"Jerk!" Sam spun around quickly in the direction of the voice and froze when he saw his brother.

 _'Shit he got done thirty minutes early!'_ Sam slammed the door closed and relocked everything hoping to buy himself a few extra minutes. He ran into the 'kitchen' and took the pie out of it's box and set it on the counter as he spun around and did a last once over the room. Candles, check. Pie, check. Sheets, check. Shower, check. Everything looked good. He heard the locks being turned one after the other rather quickly and he turned to face the door as his brother slammed it open.

"Sammy! Are you okay? Why the hell did you lock me out dude? Wha-" Dean's questions died as he noticed the changes made to the room. "Wow. What's all this?" Dean asked quietly and hesitantly as he walked forward to his brother.

"I'm fine. I locked you out to get a little more time to fix everything." Sam told him shyly as he started at the floor instead of Dean.

"You mean this is all for me baby boy? What's the big occasion?" Dean asked surprised as a smile started to grow on his face.

"Of course it's for you Dean. Do you really not notice what day it is? It's your birthday Dean." Sam explained slowly, still unable to meet Dean's eyes.

"My birthday? Really it's that time again already?" Dean asked as he stepped right in front of Sam. "Mmm I smell pie. You didn't have to do all this for me Sammy."

"Oh. Do you not like it? It is kinda cheesy and I know it's girly. I'm sorry Dean, I'll clean it all up." Sam's voice wavered and Dean would bet his life on it that Sam was near tears.

"NO! Don't clean it up. I love it Sam! I just meant that you must have gone through a lot of trouble to plan this out is all." Dean rushed out trying to make the hurt look on his baby boy's face disapear. Suddenly it all clicked. "Wait. This is what you've been hiding from me all along? Oh Sammy." Dean rushed his brother and pulled him into a bear hug. "God I love you." He mumbled into Sam's neck.

"It wasn't troublesome till you started asking questions and nearly spoiled it." Sam added lowly. "Go sit down, I'll bring your birthday pie to you." Sam told him as he walked back over to the counter and cut the pie before dishing the biggest piece up for Dean and carrying it over to the table.

"Bossy, bossy Jeez." Dean joked as he sat down and smiled up at Sam. Sam went to go back into the kitchen when Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him down level for a long passionate kiss. Sam shivered when Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip and moaned when he bit it. "Thank you." Dean whispered as he pulled back and watched the blush cover his brothers face.

"Mhmm." Sam hummed as he walked back to the kitchen and put the pie in the fridge and absentmindedly started to clean.

"Sam, come here baby." Dean called as he finished his pie. Sam's blush only seemed to grow as he walked back over to Dean. "As much as I love me some pie, I wanna know what everything else is for. You didn't just keep a secret birthday pie from me and refuse to tell me for weeks." Dean said, demanding answers.

"Well. I uhmm." Sam started and stopped while playing with the fringe on his shirt, unable to just flat out tell Dean.

"Spit it out Sammy." Dean said kindly but still sternly.

"Yourotherpresentisme!" Sam blurted out loudly.

"What?" Dean asked as he squinted at Sam.

"I said, your other present is me." Sam said quietly as he shyly looked up through the fringe of his hair at Dean.

"What do you mean baby boy? I already have you, right here." Dean asked confused and curious.

"I mean. Well. I'm giving myself to you. As is ALL of me." Sam explained as he took Dean's hand in his own, pulled him up, and began dragging him backwards to his bed. Dean still slightly confused let himself be pulled along.

"All of you? I don't understand." Dean told him as Sam switched their position's so he was now pushing Dean towards the bed. Dean felt the bed hit the back of his knee's and climbed backwards to sit against the headboard as he looked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Well than I'll just have to show you until you do understand." Sam told him huskily as he climbed onto Dean's lap and leaned down to kiss him slowly. Dean seemed to finally get the picture as he started to kiss back just as passionately.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **2** **:** I'm sorry bout that cliffhanger bro's. This chapter got really long and I thought it would be better if I split it off here rather than later. Thanks to all your support and love.

So Sam's secret has been revealed! Was it what you expected? Did it disappoint? Tell me what you thought about it. Dean will sure as hell enjoy it! Got a lot of ideas for this story so it might turn out to have a lot of chapters.

Anyway, you guys are majestic. Keep it up bro's. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Eric Kripke owns all rights to Supernatural and it's character's. I make no money unfortunetly.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry it took so long guys. It was final's week and I nearly died but now that my head is finally capable of thinking a coherent thought I can finish this up for you guys. I'm also going to be starting a few other story's soon so watch for those.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Well than I'll just have to show you until you do understand." Sam told him huskily as he climbed onto Dean's lap and leaned down to kiss him slowly. Dean seemed to finally get the picture as he started to kiss back just as passionately.

"Off." Sam grunted as he pulled on Dean's shirt. Dean complied and hurriedly raised his arms over his head so Sam could take it off. Sam leaned slightly back so he could undo Dean's belt and pants. Before Sam could go any farther Dean stopped his hands,

"Sam, are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated or that you have to have sex with me. I may not be a patient man, but I am willing to wait as long as you need baby boy. We don't have to rush this." Dean said slowly as he looked up into Sam's eyes to see if there was any doubt or fear. All he saw in Sam's hazel eyes was lust and love though.

"Dean I'm sure. I've been planning this for a few weeks, even before we started doing whatever this is, I want to give myself to you. I wanna be yours, and only yours. I want my first time to be with you, your the only person I could ever trust with something like this De. Only person I love -enough." Sam said shyly but surely. Dean nodded and moved his hands to Sam's ass as he stood up and turned around to gently set Sam on the bed and than pushed his jeans to the floor. Sam stared at the tented blue boxers and leaned forward, his mouth level with Dean's arousal, and placed a kiss to the clothed erection. Dean's eyes jerked down to look at Sam surprised to see him being so bold again. Dean feels Sam's fingers sneak under his waistband and begin pulling it down. Dean gasps when the cold air hits his burning skin, Sam chuckles before he's licking up Dean's shaft, base to tip and then swallowing him whole. Dean just barely muffles a scream by biting his fist. Sam's tongue swirls around his head and he can feel spasms rocking through his body, nerves twitching and Sam is sucking hard and then fucking humming, the vibrations bringing Dean right to the edge.

"Sammy Wait! Wait baby." Dean shoves at Sam's head to get him away, Sam looks up and Dean can see the rejection in his eyes. "Your to good with your mouth baby boy, don't wanna come yet. Wanna come inside you." Dean explains and he can hear his voice, it sounds fucked out and weak. Dean rearanges Sam back onto his back with shaking hands. "God not even naked yet baby boy." Dean hauls Sam's shirt over his head and then shoved his jeans and boxers down roughly as Sam started to laugh breathlessly. "What's so funny?" Dean asked as he looked his brother up and down. The muscles that have yet to fully develop but were still clearly there, the light sheen of sweat that covered him. "Fuck your gorgeous!"

"Nothing is funny I'm just happy. You want me back. Never been this happy." Sam says shyly as he tries to cover himself slightly.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even try to hide and act all bashful now. What happened to the bold and eager Sammy that was sucking my cock just a minute ago?" Dean asked as he ran he tongue over Sam's collarbone feeling the shiver travel through Sam. Dean placed both his knees down on the bed on either side of Sam's hips and just let his hands travel wherever they wanted.

"He left, might be back later." Sam said sarcastically and then let out a whimper as Dean rolled his balls between his fingers. "Dean please. Waited to damn long for this." He says pleadingly and watches as Dean reached over to the forgotten groceries and grabbed a bottle of lube. "You actually bought that?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"It was on your list." Dean shrugged as he poured some out on his fingers. "Sammy are you sure? You can still back out." Dean told him sincerely.

"Shut up Dean and fuck me!" Sam said impatiently as he thrusted his hips up and then spread his legs as wide as he could.

"I'm not gonna fuck you Sammy boy. I'm gonna make love to you. Big difference." Dean told him as he let his fingers move down to Sam's entrance and circle it. Sam moaned loudly and could feel his whole body shaking, his nerves on fire and his heart beating out of control.

"Then hurry up. Wanna feel you. Want to be full of only you." Sam groaned and stared up as Dean hovered over him. Dean's green eyes huge and wanting, sliding up and down his body before settling on his eyes as he slowly sinks his finger inside him to the first knuckle.

"Alright baby boy?" Dean asks cautiously.

"Yes. Hurry up or I'll stretch myself." Sam demands as he thrusts himself down on Dean's finger.

"Jesus Christ Sammy, so friggin eager. So tight too. Might just come once I get inside you." Dean mumbles as he twists his finger and then adds a second slowly and speads them apart to stretch Sam.

"Always eager, just want you in me right now. Don't wanna wait. Tight for you Dean nobody else has touched me, only you and me." Sam moans as Dean's movements start to quicken and then feels a third finger being pressed inside and winces at the slight burn of the stretch and feels Dean stop.

"I'm hurting you. I'm sorry baby." Dean begins to withdraw before Sam grabs his hand and holds it in place akwardly.

"Don't you dare fucking move Dean. It just burns a little bit, thats all. I want it Dean, are you gonna refuse me this after we've come so far?" Sam tries another tactic and watches Dean's reactions.

"Don't manipulate me Sam."Dean growls before he shoves his fingers back in and resumes stretching his baby brother. Sam throws his head back and grips the sides of the bed tightly, Dean had hit something inside him that made a jolt of lightening shoot through him and him see stars.

"Dean. Right there. Please more." Sam pants out. Dean grins as he rubs his fingers back and forth over the bundle of nerves.

"Like that Sammy? Like when I play with you?" Dean asks huskily, can feel himself losing any semblance of control he might of had.

"Yes! Dean please I'm ready." Sam tells him quickly as he reaches down and grabs at Dean's cock.

"You think so huh? Alright but you make sure to tell me if you need me to stop." Sam only nods at Dean's demand as he pulls his fingers out and pours the lube in his hand and covers his dick with it. Dean moves between Sam's legs he leans down and claims Sam's lips passionetly as he positions himself at his brothers entrance. Dean bites at Sam's lips as he begins to move forward and can feel Sam's body go tense at the intrusion. "Alright Sammy I'll go nice and slow so you can get used to it. Just relax and breathe." Dean says as he kisses all over Sam's face, knows Sam must be uncomfortable and embaressed, legs spread wide, exposed and his virgin hole being stretched by his brothers dick. Can see as Sam tries to breathe through it, tries to relax, but Dean knows its gotta hurt like a motherfucker because there are tears at the edges of Sam's eyes and Dean's not even half way in.

"Holy shit Dean, so big. How do chicks do this?" Sam asks between wheezing pants, the tears are falling and Sam still hasn't opened his eyes.

"Its ok baby boy. I love you, love you so much it hurts. Never have anymore chicks, I promise I'm done with them, all I need is you. Forever right? Never gonna leave me?" Dean says reasuringly as his hands roll in soothing patterns over Sam's skin and can feel Sam begin to relax slowly.

"Yes Dean. Forever. Never leaving now that I got you." Sam relaxes as he just listens to his brother breathe, focuses on where Dean is touching him. Feels Dean slowly moving in inch by inch, and the breath whoosh out of him and he grabs onto Dean's shoulders with a death grip, gripping so tight he will probably leave finger shaped bruises but he couldn't care because it hurts.

"Halfway in Sammy. Doing so good for me baby. Promise I'll make it feel good. Have you screaming my name." Dean grunts out between clenched teeth. Barely holding back just thrusting in to the hilt and taking his baby boy.

"Jesus Dean, thats only half way? Feels so full already. Of course you have to have a huge cock." Sam pants out as he concentrates on breathing through it and just trying to relax.

"You complaining?" Dean asks laughingly as he sinks all the way in and groans at the feeling of being completly surrounded by his baby brothers tight heat. Sam takes a deep breath as he wraps his legs around Dean. Finally completly full of his brother, it hurts like a bitch but its an accomplishment he's proud of. Dean gives Sam a minute to adjust and then looks down at Sam who still has his eyes tightly shut, and his lip is between his teeth, he has a trail of love bites all along his neck and Dean feels a swell of pride as his eyes trail down to where their connected. No one else has seen his brother like this, no one else ever will get to see his brother like this. Sam finally slowly opens his eyes and gives Dean a small nod.

"Not complaining as much as I am stating the obvious." Sam said quietly as he prepared himself for Dean's thrusts.

Dean slides out and then thrusts back in, not roughly like Sam was expecting or hard like he had seen pornstars do, no he thrusts in slowly like Sam is something he needs to go slowly with and cherish. He does it again a couple times, just setting a slow rhythm like he has all the time in the world. Dean pulls out and changes his angle slightly and thrusts back in and can tell he hits that spot inside Sam as his back arches and he yells out Dean's name and his fingers claw into his shoulders and back.

"Dean, again. Please right there. God your amazing." Sam moans loudly as every thrust hits that spot now, makes the burning pain melt away into a distant memory because the pleasure is all Sam can feel now. "Harder Dean please. I need it. Need to feel it tomorrow." Sam tells Dean and watches as Dean smirks and just pulls out and continues his slow rhythm. "Goddamn tease. Just give it to me." Sam says as he bucks up towards Dean, begging for more, for him to go deeper, harder.

"Sure you can handle it Sammy?" Dean asks teasingly as he thrusts back in.

"Yes! Please Dean. Need it so bad." Sam's shouting plea's with no remorse or embarressment. Dean finally gives in and thrusts hard straight into Sam's prostate like his dick has a radar for it. Sam's screaming things Dean can barely understand, only catching his name and faster, harder, more.

"God baby boy, so friggin gorgeous like this, wanting me, open for me, begging me for it, fuck so tight, feel so good around me. Want to watch you come on my cock. Touch yourself Sammy, wanna see it." Dean husks out, voice low and raspy and sending shivers across Sam's body. Best part is that Sam actually listens. Reaches down, grabs his dick, dragging his skin up and down as he fists himself. All while Dean pounds into his ass into his prostate with every thrust, deep and hot. They both are climbing higher and higher, release within reaching distance. "So perfect. Love to watch you like this, not a friggin bone of shyness in you now." Sam stares up at Dean and then grabs at the back of his neck and hauls him down into a sloppy kiss.

"Dean. So close. Gonna come big brother. God gonna come. Fuck." Sam shouts as his entire body tenses and his legs shake and Dean just continues to pound into him with no restraint left. Sam's screaming Dean's name and the beds headboard is hitting the wall, distantly Dean can hear that its started raining outside and that someone is banging on the wall.

"Me too baby. God just let it go. Let me see you lose it. Your so beautiful. Don't hold anything back." Dean groans into Sam's shoulder. Sam suddenly screams at the top of his lungs and he's shooting his load over his stomach and hand, huge ropes of it landing with each jerk of his hand, keeps going like his life depends on it, like he will die if he doesn't get ever drop out, and then he falls back completly spent. Dean watches all of it happen, watching Sam like that sends him into some sort of frenz because he starts pounding into him harder and deeper than before, filling him up completly, moaning filthily into Sam's ear abour how tight he is and how he's gonna fill him chalk full of his cum. Then Dean stiffens and bites down on Sam's shoulder muffling his own scream, and Sam can feel Dean's dick pulse inside him, and he burries himself inside him one last time and then Sam can feel jets of come, burning hot and slick inside him. Dean doesn't stop until he's unloaded every bit inside Sam and then he's kissing Sam. Kissing the life out of him. "All mine now. Nobody else can have you." Dean huffs against Sam's skin and then gives three more pushes in and out, making Sam cry out, smiling down at him, and then pulling out slowly and collapsing down next to Sam on the bed.

Sam settles back and then looks over at his brother and they both smile at eachother, the love clear and visible between the both of them. A feeling of joy rushes through the both of them.

"Mine." Dean growls as he leans over to plant a kiss on Sam's smiling lips.

"Your's Dean. All yours. Always have been." Sam's smile widens. "Love you Dean." Sam whispers as he feels the exhaustion sinking in.

"Love you too baby boy. Forever." Dean mumbles quietly back.

"Forever." Sam says as he finally gives into sleep curled up around his big brother. Dean listens as Sam's breath evens out, and watches him sleep.

 _'So friggin perfect. Why did I think I could ever live without this before? God he's all that I'll ever need from now on.'_ Dean thinks to himself and than a dark thought crosses his mind, _'Shit what about dad? When he comes back we will have to hide it, not only that were gonna have to act normal. I don't know if I can though. Now that I've finally had him, I don't know if I can resist him for very long. Maybe I can ask dad if I can take Sam and get a apartment somewhere so he can finish out school, he always is complaining about moving around every other week. That might actually work, I'll have to talk to Sammy about it.'_ Dean decided that when they both woke up a serious conversation was to be had, but for now he settled in, surrounded by Sam's scent and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry guys took me forever, not only were finals going on but I broke my right wrist and fractured my left hand in a few places, long story but I've pretty much been using two pens to type when I have the time between my 2 jobs. So this chapter was kinda short, pretty much just the sexy times. The next chapter is probably going to take me even longer than normal because like I said, I'm using 2 pens to type, and it takes FOREVER, but I will get it done, promise.

 **PS:** If you couldn't tell, this was actually my first time writing a full sex scene. So it might suck assage.

Anyway love you guys. Review what you thought about it. Stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I own zip. Nadda. Zilch. Squat. Zero. Nothing. Kripke own's Supernatural and it's characters.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** No sexy times this chapter bro's. I think there might be another 2-3 chapters at least with this plot. I have other ideas if you guys want me to keep it going longer. Also taking suggestions too, so feel free to tell me what ya think. Love you guys. Stay awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Dean was woken up from his deep slumber by a familiar low rumble. Dean shot up in bed and reached for his clothes on the floor quickly and halfhazardly got dressed before he looked down at the still naked Sam and panicked. He reached down and shook Sam quickly.

"Sammy. Wake up. Sam! Dad's here early, gotta wake up baby boy." Dean rushed to tell him as he heard his fathers truck door open. "Wake up Sam. Now." Dean said in a no nonsense and commanding voice that he only ever used when training or when Sam did something stupid.

"Hmm? De? Wha' goin on?" Sam grumbled from under the covers barely peeking out the top before he rushed back under to hide from the morning light.

"Dad's here. You need to put some clothes on. Hurry." Dean explained as he threw his brothers boxers and his shirt at him. Sam hurriedly put them on in his zombie like state and then laid right back down. Dean looked toward the door as he heard the locks turning. _'So much for being able to talk to Sammy first. Oh well I will just have to act normal until I can talk to him alone. Shit, why did he have to come back early?'_ Dean internally asked himself just as the door swung open.

"Boys? You up?" John called as he looked around and finally noticed Dean stood in the middle of the room looking at him in surprise. "Why are you lookin at me like that son? You act like seeing me is the last thing you wanted today." John said laughingly as he dropped his bag at the door as he walked to the other bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Just surprised is all. Wasn't expecting you for another couple days. Got rid of that pack of wolves pretty quick." Dean tried to keep his voice even and calm as he noticed the tube of lube on the floor in plain view. Dean slowly started to walk backwards as his dad leaned over to untie his boots.

"Wasn't so much a pack, as it was a bunch of teenagers running around with no idea what was going on." John said offhandedly. Dean kicked the lube further under the bed to deal with later and watched as his father took of his boots and layed back.

"So you set them straight?" Dean asked cautiously but with hope.

"What? No. They were running around turning other kids Dean, didn't give me any choice. Had to gank em before they turned the whole town." Dean's heart sank as he realized his father handled things differently then he or Bobby would have. John didn't have the patience to tell a bunch of kids where to go to find safe haven. The wolf packs that had treaties with hunters in certain states. His father hated that the treaties were even made, to him, a monster was a monster. Even if they were just kids, or weren't given a choice.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to wake Sam and we're gonna go train for a couple hours." Dean told John as he hurriedly shook Sam again to wake him. Sam looking up at Dean and then rolling his eyes over to the other side of the room towards John, bolted upright.

"Dad. Your back." Sam said and Dean watched as a blush rushed to his face as he seemed to realize that they probably would have been caught if not for Dean always being on the alert for their father. Dean shrugged slightly as he and Sam shared a scared glance.

"Ya. I'm gonna take a nap, go train boys." John said lazily, eyes already falling shut and voice trailing off. Dean nodded as he threw Sam his sweats and tilted his head toward the door. Sam nodded silently as he slipped on the soft material over his long legs and walked with his big brother out of the motel to the field behind it again.

"What the hell is he doing back so early for? Thought we had at least a couple more days." Sam mumbled grumpily as they both walked in the soft mud.

"He took care of everything quicker than he thought. Who cares. I need to talk to you about something important Sam." Dean told him cautiously. Avoiding telling Sam the whole truth about their fathers tacticts.

"About what? Is this about us? Cause if you are regretting last night, I don't think I will be able to hear anything you have to say. Please say you aren't regretting it Dean, please." Sam pleaded with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sam, no! I don't regret anything baby boy. Last night was... Perfect. You were perfect Sammy. I love you." Dean quickly reassured his little brother as he wrapped his hand gently around the back of his neck and pulled him so their forheads were touching. "I wanted to talk to you about maybe trying to convince dad to let me take you to a small town and settle there till you finish school. Just me and you Sam. Because I don't think I can hide my feelings for you, even when he's around. He will notice eventually, and I don't want to find out what he might do. I can find a job, you can finish school, we can get an apartment, and it'll be just you and me. No more hunting, stitching up wounds, or dealing with dad when he gets angry or drunk. I can take care of you, I can protect you. We've only ever needed each other, we don't need much else." Dean said as he laid random kisses all over Sam's face as he explained, unable to watch his baby boy's face in fear that he might reject the idea.

"You'd do that for me De? You would leave dad and hunting just to be with me?" Sam asked hesitantly. He knew that Dean was their dads 'little soldier', and that there was a chance that if their father said no, Dean might go right back to the old ways. Following all John's orders, without a thought for himself. Even if that meant he was unhappy or he might have to leave Sam.

"I'd do anything for you Sam. It scares the crap outta me, but it's true. I should have done it a long time ago. Even if dad says no I'll take you away. We can go buy a little cabin somewhere, live on our own, someplace dad wouldn't think we would ever go. You'll finish school, maybe even go to college. I'll probably get a job in a mechanic shop, and we can live without dad hounding us about hunting and all that shit." Dean told Sam seriously and watched all the emotions flashing across Sam's face and Dean watched the smile slowly grow on his baby boys face.

"Ok. Ok lets do it Dean. I love you. I don't care where we go, I don't even care if we live in a shack, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. Do you really think we can convince dad?" Sam asked excitedly with hope overwhelming him.

"I know Sammy, me too. I don't know, but I don't care. Come on lets go relax instead of training." Dean told him as he layed down on the damp grass uncaringly and pulled Sam down with him. Sam sat down next to him and leaned over to kiss Dean. Dean hummed quietly against Sam's lips before he pulled him closer to himself and deepened the kiss. Sam moaned as he felt Dean lick his lip and bite softly down on it before he explored deeper into his mouth. They were interupted by their father shouting for them.

"Nap my ass." Sam groaned as he rolled his eyes and took one more heated kiss from Dean before he stood up and held his hand out to help Dean up.

"Uhmm. I think we'll need to walk slow." Dean told Sam quietly as he looked at the ground and accepted Sam's help up.

"Whys that?" Sam asked curiously as he pulled his big brother up to him and they began a slow trek back to the motel.

"Cause' I can't walk into the room with a boner Sam." Dean deadpanned and glared as Sam began laughing.

"Sorry big brother." Sam said but Dean didn't think he meant it.

"Friggin dad, back for barely an hour and he's already cock blocking me." Dean grumbled as they neared the motel room.

"So how do we bring up the subject to him?" Sam questioned, curious but also trying to get Dean's mind out of his pants.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it Sammy, I'll talk to him about it. I don't want him thinking it's your idea and your just trying to get away from your family. Trust me. I love you." Dean whispered as they reached the motel door, and patted Sam on the back gently as they walked inside. John was in the kitchenette searching for either food or beer either way he wasn't finding anyting.

"Ain't no beer in this place. Need me a drink." John said over his shoulder to them and both boys shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Nobody here drinks dad." Sam told him. John turned around and gave them both a disbelieving look with an eyebrow raised.

"Dean your 21, I know you used to buy alcohol even before that. You got a stash somewhere here?" John said with irritation in his voice.

"No dad, I don't have any stashed. Haven't really felt like drinking for awhile so I haven't bought any." Dean shrugged as he looked around the room refusing to meet his fathers eyes.

"Fine." John sighed. "You boys ready to clear out of here today?" He asked and both boys tensed, Dean seeing his chance to bring up leaving,

"Sam go to your room." Dean told him softly. Sam nodded and John raised both eyebrows this time in confused surprise. "Dad I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Dean continued cautiously.

"Alright. What is it son?" John asked suspiciously as he watched his eldest only grow more tense and fidgety. Dean Winchester never fidgets.

"I wanted to ask your permission to buy an apartment and settle in till Sam finishes school." Dean asked, he tried to keep his voice calm and even but it still ended up shaky with his fear. Silence followed. "I would get a job obviously so I could afford everything, I'd keep training with him so he doesn't get rusty, you know I can take care of him. I could check in with you whenever you want. You wouldn't have to worry about dragging us everywhere or leaving us in hotels by ourselves anymore." Dean rushed to try to persuade his father who was still sitting in a silent shocked pose.

"You want to leave." It was more of a statement than a question, and Dean could see his dad working everything over in his head. "Why?" John asked in a rough and emotional voice. Dean thought of reasons that might persuade his father further, he knew he couldn't tell him the real reason so he just decided on what he knew Sam felt every time they moved to the next town.

"I'm worried about Sam. He thinks he's a freak. I think he needs to have a semi-normal teenage life, going to the same school long enough to make friends and not being that new kid that lives at the hotel and knows how to field-strip, nearly ever gun known, in less than a minute is going to provide him that normalness. He needs this dad, and I want to give it to him. I know you won't stop hunting so I figured this would be best. When we do settle down, if your ever in the same state you can always just come stay with us obviously. Dad I've thought about this a lot, I've got it planned out and everything, I just need to pick a state." Dean watched his dad for any reaction, he could nearly see the wheels turning in his fathers head and could see the moment when John realized that Dean was right. Even before John spoke the words Dean felt himself overwhelmed with relief but held his body and expressions to make sure John didn't think he wanted or was urgently trying to get away from him.

"Alright. I'll let you boys do this, but if it doesn't work out within 2 months you both are coming back with me, and I want you to check in every few weeks, I'll visit when I can. I know you can take care of you and your brother, hell you have been for awhile, and I am sorry about that, I'm the parent I shoulda been the one watching after you both. I love you boys and I know I don't show it or tell you very often, but I do and I want you both to be happy in life." John had tears welling up in his eyes and Dean could tell he was holding everything back. John cleared his throat and blinked a few times and Dean saw him put back up the walls. "Anyway here, take the Impala, she's pretty much yours anyway. Do you need anything else to start you off?" John asked after he handed over the keys, and looked at Dean with care before he buried that too behind his walls.

"No. Will you leave tonight?" Dean asked calmly as he realized that their 'chickflick moment' was over.

"Ya. There's a lair of vamp's a few states over that have been trying to up their numbers apparently. This room is paid for, for another week so stay, leave, I don't care just be careful." John wondered around the room as he spoke and gathered the few items he had spread out when he got here and put it all back in his bag, when everything was back in his bag he turned around to look at his eldest son and asked, "And Dean?"

"Yeah Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Take care of your brother Dean." John said seriously as he opened the door and walked out to his truck and left.

"Always have." Dean said to the air. He heard the floorboards creak and looked towards the hall where Sam was now standing with tears in his eyes. "How much did you hear?" Dean asked unsurprised at his brothers actions.

"All of it. Hid in the hall instead of going into my room. He agreed to it Dean. We can be together without having to worry about hiding it from him. I can finally have a normal high school career." Sam rushed forwards toward his brother before wrapping him in a tight bear hug. Dean could feel Sam's tears soaking into his shirt but didn't care as he too tightly embraced his baby boy. "Thank you Dean. I love you so much. God I can't believe this is actually happening." Sam mumbled into Dean's neck and Dean felt the shock lifting slowly from his body but more than anything else he could feel the overwhelming joy coursing through him.

"I love you too Sammy. Lets clean up, how about a bath?" Dean asked Sam as he kissed the youngers forehead.

"That sounds nice." Sam hummed affirmatively as Dean led them into the bathroom and turned the faucet on and ran his hand under the water till he liked the temperture. Dean put the plug in and turned back to Sam as he placed both hands on the smaller boys hips and kissed him slowly. He let his hands dip under Sam's shirt and ran both hands up over his brothers ribs raising the shirt up and then over Sam's head, ruffling his already messy brown hair. With slow fingers Dean traced over the muscle in Sam's chest over his abs, loving the feel of Sam's soft unblemished, tan skin under his hands. He slipped his fingers between both layers of soft fabric of Sam's bottoms and his skin. Dean excruciatingly slowly, pulled both layers down to reveal all of his baby boy's tan skin to his eyes which devoured every inch before looking up at Sam's hazel eyes and seeing nothing but lust and love. "You have to be naked to take a bath Dean. I'm the only one naked here." Sam told his big brother teasingly as he ripped Dean's shirt over his head quickly and huriedly went for his belt and zip.

"Just enjoying myself Sammy boy." Dean gave that million watt smile that made everyone do what he wanted, Sam not being immune either rolled his eyes but slowed his movements down as he slide down to the floor with jeans and boxers now around his brothers ankles before he trailed his hands slowly, teasingly back up from ankle all the ay back to Dean's face where he grabbed it and claimed a fierce kiss that left the both of them breathless and wanting.

"Get in the tub Jerk." Sam leaned over the highrimmed tub to twist off the faucet as Dean slowly lowered himself in the steamy water and let out a relieved sigh.

"Feels amazing. Bitch." Dean's eyes rolled back as he leaned his head back against the rim as he waited for Sam. Sam lowered himself slowly into the water and sat infront of Dean and leaned back against him as his big brother wrapped his arms around his waist loosely. They sat in relaxed silence for a minute before Dean decided to ask, "Where should we go?" Dean raised his head and instead placed it inbetween Sam's neck and shoulder to look down at the youngers body as he grabbed the soap and began running it over the smooth chest.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. How about South Dakota? They have a ton of good schools and things to do, plus Bobby will be around." Sam shrugged as he just let Dean wash him slowly.

"Wherever you wanna go baby, I'm down. Just want you to be happy. You and Bobby always did seem to get along really good. I'll call him when we're done to see if there is everything we're gonna need. Do you want to get a house or just an apartment in town?" The more Dean thought, the more questions he discovered.

"I liked that cabin idea you had. I'm sure I could ride the bus to school if its far." Sam could practically see it, them living in a cabin surrounded by green everything maybe even a few streams, no one to bother them, and then he thought about the fact that they didn't need to tell anyone they were brothers.

"HA! My baby boy is not going to ride the bus anywhere. I'll drive you. When we're settled maybe I'll buy you a car or let you use the Impala and buy a motorcylce." Dean sighed happily as he imagined their happy life together. Sam nodded and they both just laid back and soaked in the hot water, enjoying eachother. Dean linked both their hands together and kissed each hand before lowering them onto Sam's chest.

"I love you De." Sam stated quietly with a happy sigh.

"Love you too Sammy boy." Dean couldn't stop smiling even after the water turned lukewarm and he realized that this idea had started sexual but ended up just a romantic bath and he couldn't even find it in himself to care.

* * *

When they got out, both their hands and feet were pruny and wrinkly, but neither cared as they just slipped on a pair of boxers each and climbed into bed.

"We didn't even do anything today, yet I'm exhausted." Sam said as they got comfy. Facing eachother, legs pretzled together and touching chest all the way to feet.

"It was an emotional day. Also, last night was pretty strenuous." Dean smirked smugly as he remembered their first time all over again.

"Shuddup and call friggin Bobby you Jerk." Sam shoved playfully at Dean's shoulder before handing Dean his cellphone. Dean sighed and grudgingly accepted the phone before taking a deep breath and dialing the number he knew by heart. Bobby picked up on the second ring.

"What did you idjits do this time?" Bobby's rough voice traveled down the line causing both boys to smile.

"Nothing Bobby. Actually this is a personal call. I was wondering if you knew of any cabins for sale out there? Especially near any high schools, if there aren't any close thats fine too. Also if there's any mechanic shops willing to hire someone like me." Dean asked before Bobby could interrupt with his own questioning. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's antics before listening closely.

"What's this all about boys?" Bobby asked no nonsensely. Straight to the point as always.

"Well long story short, me and Sammy are gonna move out there so Sam can finish school. We didn't have any specific place in mind but Sam liked the idea of being close to you so its a start. Need to make sure there is a house, need to get me a job, all that stuff before we get our hopes up any higher." Dean explained calmly, but Sam could feel the hand clasped in his own shaking. Sam gave Dean an encouraging smile before they both focused back into the conversation with Bobby.

"Your daddy agree to this, or are you two running?" Bobby asked seriously. He wouldn't be surprised if they just left while John was busy.

"He agreed, woulda ran if he didn't though." Dean answered honestly and heard Bobby huff a laugh.

"Good to know. Well there are quiet a few cabins for sale around here but not much of anything in town, as for the job, I'd hire ya. Your damn good under a hood, and it would relieve some of the pile up I've got going right now with the two of us. I'd pay ya good too. There are plenty of high schools to choose from too. I can send you some pictures and info of the cabins tomorrow and you boys can pick which one, I can get you a pretty good deal on almost all of them. I expect you both down at my place to explain everything completely. Beggining to end. By the end of the week. I want the whole truth too Dean, not the bullshit you convinced your dad with. You got me boy?" By the end of the sentence Bobby's voice had changed into his normal voice to the demanding voice he used to use when they were kids and broke something.

"Yes sir. Loud and clear. Thanks Bobby, we really appreiciate it." Dean said softly. Bobby was more of a father figure to them than their own father and he was understanding in a lot of areas whereas, John would flip his shit. Bobby was the one they called when their dad was puking up blood from serious chest wounds, when their father was so drunk he couldn't even remember what town let alone who he was, when Sammy need help on homework that Dean had no idea about. Things that John should have been the first person they talked to but was unreliable or the cause of their worry.

"No problem boys, your family." Bobby said before he hung up and the boys laid back smiling and relaxing back into eachother. Excitedly waiting tomorrow, they let sleep over take them and fell into peaceful slumber wrapped around the one they loved unconditionally.

* * *

 **Explanation** : A few of you guys PM'd me, asking what happened. Well I got into a argument with my sister and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend "Accidently" pushed me down a flight of stairs causing me to break my wrist when I tried to break my fall, bruised a couple ribs, and I fractured my hand in a couple places when I tried to fight back. Doc says my fractures are the biggest concern right now because I've had previous injuries and she's worried that they might agitate them and cause swelling that might affect my circulation. But anyway, I do have a lawsuit pending and my sister and her douche of a boyfriend have been kicked out of my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own anything. Credit for characters and Supernatural all go to Kripke.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry I've been neglecting you guys, been so friggin busy with work and all that I haven't really had time to just sit down and type but I'm trying bro's.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Both boys woke up early so they could pack everything up and hit the road. Dean figured it would be a two day drive to Bobby's and he was still thinking about weather or not it would be smart to tell Bobby everything, but Sam wanted to be 100% honest. They had decided to wait and see the cabins in person so told Bobby to hold off and that they would just get there earlier than the weekend.

"Are you sure we should tell Bobby about us?" Dean asked for the hundredth time. Sam rolled his eyes as he gave his big brother his best bitch face.

"Dean, he has always been supportive with everything we do. Remember that time I told you both I was gonna go off and be a priest? You laughed and Bobby just looked at me before he gave me every bible and book on god and all that, that he had. Or when you started hooking up with that striper, what was her name? Candice? We both hated it but Bobby just told you to be carefull. He is the most supportive person we know, hell he was pretty much our dad." Sam argued adamantly.

"All that is different though. What we're doing is not only illegal but also immoral to nearly the entire world Sammy. I don't want to doubt Bobby, but what if we tell him and he freaks? Then what are we gonna do? I can guarantee he would be pissed and probably tell dad, and then we would really have to run, from the two best hunters that we know. We can't live like that Sam. I won't, and I sure as shit won't let you have to worry about looking over your shoulder for the rest of our lives." Dean said seriously, trying to point out the possibilities to his baby brother.

"I trust him Dean." The younger boy stated calmly and Dean knew the conversation was over. Dean sighed quietly as he flicked on the radio and turned it up to fill the silence stretching between them.

* * *

The night fell quickly and Dean decided to drive through the night. Sometime between 11 P.M. and 1 A.M. Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was asleep, curled up against the door with his feet up on the seat beside him. Dean smiled as Sam started mumbling nonsense in his sleep before he turned his focus back to twisting and turning road infront of him. Dean reached over and turned the volume down to a barely audible background noise, and let his mind wander. He thought of their dad and how easy it had been to convince him to let them go off on their own. _'Maybe we were more of a burden than I thought.'_ Dean shook his head and shifted his thoughts to Sam, how his little brother may be young but still tried to act twice his age. Dean worried that Sam might change his mind about being with him after a few months, maybe Sam wouldn't be able to fit in at the school he chose. A thousand thoughts raced through his head before it settled on the Bobby debate yet again. _'There's a high chance that Bobby freaks out and then we will be screwed. I can't protect him from both dad and Bobby, theres no way I can hide us from them for long. Plus, if Bobby does freak out it will break Sam's heart.'_ Dean was snapped out of his depressing thoughts by a groan from Sam.

"Stop thinking so much. You are just thinking up a bunch of negative consequences, stop. Your just freaking yourself out. As long as we're together, nothing else, including what other people think, matters. I love you Dean and I won't leave you." Sam said softly as he stretched out and then laid his head on Dean's thigh.

"Sorry. Can't help it. All I can think about is the "what if's" and I hate it." Dean told him truthfully and Sam could hear the tremble in his big brothers raspy voice.

Knowing there wasn't anything for atleast another 100 miles Sam looked around at the scenery flying past them. "Pull over. That field right there." Sam pointed out a empty field with only a big tree in the middle. Dean obeyed and slowed as he turned onto the soft, grass covered ground and drove to the middle and parked so they were hidden from anyone driving by, by the tree.

"Why are we stopping Sammy? I coulda drove at least another four or five hours." Dean's complaining was interupted by Sam claiming his lips. Sam grabbed both of his big brothers rough hands and began pulling them toward himself as he reached back and opened his door. Dean slowly and hesitantly allowed the younger to drag him out of his car and to the front hood. He looked at Sam curiously but the younger boy just smiled as he placed Dean's hands on his hips and wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders.

"You need to stop thinking and just relax. You don't have to hold everything on your shoulders by yourself anymore Dean, I'm here and you may think I can't handle it but I can. Let me take care of **you** for once?" Sam asked softly as he backed Dean till he was sitting on the hood of the Impala. Dean's curiousity got the better of him as he just nodded slightly and tightened his grip on Sam's hips. Sam smiled and leaned in and connected their lips again in a passion filled kiss that quickly stole their breath. Sam licked Dean's bottom lip before biting softly down on it causing Dean to gasp at his brothers forwardness but nonetheless, allowed Sammy to claim his mouth. As their tongues swirled together Sam made sure it was clear he was in charge right now as he moved even closer into the space between Dean's legs so there was no room between them, connecting them from mouth to thighs. Dean moaned lowly as Sam broke their kiss to slowly kiss down his throat with bites mixed in as he explored the taste of his brothers skin.

"Sammy. Holy shit, I didn't know you were so friggin... I can't think of the word right now shit." Dean said breathlessly as Sam gently moved Dean's shirt over his head and tossed it on the windshield and then dragged his nails down his chest causing Dean to moan loudly.

"Your still obviously thinking Dean." Sam growled lowly as he undid the button and zip of Dean's jeans and pulled Dean off the hood so he stood and watched as his dark jeans slowly slid down to reveal tanned, muscled legs and Dean's bare dick to Sam's eager and lust filled hazel eyes. "God I love that you go commando most of the time." Sam said as he dropped to his knees and began kissing Dean's thighs. Dean whimpered and thrust his hips trying to get Sam's mouth where he wanted it. Sam wanted to draw this experience out as long as he could but he just couldn't help himself when he had Dean so needy and desperate. Sam swallowed his big brother whole, deep into his throat and hummed around Dean's length causing the older man to buck and whine as he gripped tightly to Sam's hair.

"Fuckk." Dean drawled and continued to thrust into his baby brothers mouth uncaringly. Sam allowed Dean to use him and just relaxed his throat for him so he wouldn't choke. They both knew that it wouldn't last long but didn't care all that much. Sam let one of his hands travel up from Dean's thighs to his chest and pinched a pert nipple earning a loud moan from his brother, Sam could feel Dean's legs shaking under him and knew he was about to bust as Dean's moans only grew in volume before he choked back a scream and released. Dean looked down and watched as his baby boy swallowed every drop and then released him from his mouth.

"Better?" Sam asked laughingly with a smug smirk on his face.

"Shuddup." Dean slurred huskily as he pulled his brother to his feet and pulled up his pants.

"We can sleep here tonight. We'll leave at dawn." Sam told him with a no nonsense, commanding tone and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Who made you king?" He huffed, even as he opened the backseat door, climbed in and began to try to get comfy.

"Well since I just sucked your brain out through your dick, I think it would be wise if we slept." Sam said cockily with a raised eyebrow as he too climbed in and laid next to his brother. It was a tight fit but they had a method, Dean would sit against the door and stretch his legs towards the front while Sam would lay on Deans lap with his legs across the seat, it was comfy enough for them both.

"God I've created a monster." Dean said blushingly as he shifted so the door wasn't digging into his back.

"Shut up and go to sleep jerk." Sam said through a yawn.

"Bitch." Dean whispered as he listened to his baby brothers breathing even out in sleep and finally when he knew Sam was safe and asleep, he allowed himself to be claimed by rest and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Sam woke slowly, the first thing he noticed was the birds singing and chirping cheerfully and the sun was shining through the foggy windows. He sat up slowly and looked over at Dean, who seemed to be having a bad dream as his face was scrunched up, his hands were clenched and he was mumbling something. Sam leaned closer so he could try to make it out,

"M'sorry Sammy. Shoulda protected you. Didn't keep my promise. Can't keep anything. Imma poison. Don't touch him. Don't. DON'T!" Dean's eyes sprang open and wrapped his hand around Sam's collar as he brought the other back to take a swing.

"DEAN! It's me Sam!" Sam shouted urgently. Dean blinked a few times as if to clear the dream from his eyes and finally looked at Sam, and then at his own hands as he let go and shrunk back from his younger brother.

"M'sorry. So sorry." Dean repeated and Sam leaned over and began running his hands through Dean's hair softly, trying to get him to calm down.

"Your ok now Dean. We both are. We're safe." Sam said as he kissed his brothers forhead and began gently rocking them as he waited for Dean's breathing to even and his body to stop shaking. As Dean looked up into Sam's eyes, he finally seemed to break out of the stupor and cleared his throat.

"Come on Sammy, we need to hit the road." Dean said shakily as he looked at his watch and saw it was after 11 A.M. They both silently exited the Impala and stretched before moving to the front seat and getting in. Both brothers took a deep breath before Dean raised his arm and started the Impala up and maneuvered his baby back out onto the road and took off. The silence stretched before Sam jerked forward and flipped the radio on letting the classic rock flow through the car.

 _'Stubborn jackass. Thinks if he just acts like it didn't happen, we won't talk about it. Well he's wrong, I'll wait till we get to Bobby's and then we can talk about everything.'_ Sam planned in his head as he looked out the passenger window at the scenery passing quickly by. Time seemed to pass just like the scenery and Sam found himself drifting off rather quickly. When he awoke the sky was dark and the clock read 3 A.M.

"Finally woke up, did ya? Friggin sleeping beauty for friggin 17 hours, while I slaved away at the wheel." Dean said sarcastically as he looked over and smirked at the younger boy. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Didn't know I was that tired. How far from Bobby's are we?" Sam asked as he stretched his arms over his head and popped his neck.

"I'd say about 12 hours but I'm tired as hell so I'll find someplace to crash and we can pick it up after I get some shut eye." Dean explained as he turned into a gas station and placed the nozzle into the gas and walked inside the store. Sam watched his brother walk through and grab a few items, of what looked to be junk food and he shook his head as he laughed at Dean's antics. As he watched his brother stroll out the door with his usual cocky strut and stop when a pretty girl asked if he was from around here, Sam clenched his jaw as he saw the girls eyes drift over Dean lustfully, but felt his restraint snap when he saw her touch his Dean on the shoulder and drag her hands down his arm as she laughed at some joke Dean had said. Sam exited the Impala and saw Dean look back toward him when he heard the car door slam. Sam walked over confidently, his eyes never leaving Dean's who had seemed to completely forget the girl who noticed this and cleared her throat to try and get his attention back. When Sam stopped infront of them she looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow before a snarl settled on her face.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see the adults are busy here?" She said rudely and Sam could see Dean about to say something before he saw the smirk on his younger brothers face grow.

"I'm here to get a clueless bimbo away from my boyfriend so we can leave this shitty ass town and fuck on a real bed." Sam said calmly with a deceivingly kind voice as he grabbed a shocked Dean's hand and began dragging him away. They both heard the woman grunt frustratingly before she huffed and they heard her heels click as she walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked as he was sat down in the passenger seat roughly and Sam's hand reached into his pocket grabbing the keys before closing the door and walking around to the other side, removing the gas hose as he went. Dean watched the entire trek with confused eyes before he finally noticed he was on the wrong side of the car. "What the hell do you think your doing?" His voice raised an octave as he watched Sam.

"Driving. Your tired, I'm not. You said it was a 12 hour drive to Bobby's, there's nothing but backroads around here and empty highways so I will drive while you sleep." Sam explained as he sat down and started the Impala and pulled out onto the highway.

"What was that back there? And if you think I'm gonna sleep while you drive my baby, your friggin crazy." Dean said angrily still searching for answers. Sam sighed before he cast a quick look at his brother, seeing that he wasn't going to stop asking any time soon with the determined look in his eyes.

"She touched what's mine." Sam shrugged uncaringly. "Don't be so stupid Dean. I've been driving since I was six. Been driving the Impala since I was 13 when you finally let me drive her." He rolled his eyes as he explained slowly as if Dean was a child.

"People touch me all the time Sam, what are you gonna insult and be rude to them all too? You don't even have your license. Do you even know where your going?" Dean asked incredulously as he watched Sam sigh heavily.

"She wanted you Dean, she stared at you like you were a piece of meat ready for the taking. Had to show her your already taken. You don't have a real license either. Of course I know where I'm going I've watched you and dad drive to Bobby's a thousand times. I remember the way by heart." Sam's voice wasn't calm or steady anymore, instead it was full of irritation and frustration.

"So that gives you the right to be a jealous asshole? Not the point Sam! The Impala is my baby and the only real possession I have, she's like home to me." Dean sighed as he lowered his voice, "You know what? Fine, but if you get us lost or even hurt my baby Imma be pissed. To tired for this bullshit." Dean grumbled and Sam could see that his eyes were beginning to droop shut before Dean finally gave in and let his head lean against the cool glass window. Sam smiled at his brothers stubborness, it seems it was a family trait that was annoying as all hell. His smile dropped as he thought back over what the older boy said.

 _'What does he mean his only real possession? I wanna be his home from now on that is what I'll try to be and when we get our place that will be our place and Dean will have things that are just ours. God we're both so broken. Raised by hunters and an absent father on the road, jumping from place to place isn't any way to raise kids.'_ Sam looked at his sleeping brother again and could see the stress lines around his forehead and the wear and tear across his body hidden by the clothes he was wearing, it was all more than any 21 year old should have to carry and yet Dean did without complaint. Sam knew that he was a cause of most of it, and it nearly killed him when Dean admitted things like that. Sam felt his pocket vibrating and dug in his pocket for his phone, he flipped it open and held it to his ear,

"Hello?" He asked cautiously yet quietly.

"Sam, how's it going?" Bobby's voice asked and Sam smiled. Of course Bobby would call to check up with them. Impatient bastard.

"Dean's passed out, we're about 11 hours out. I can probably make it 9 though now that Dean isn't awake to tell me to actually follow the speed limit." Sam laughingly told him as he increased his speed slightly.

"He actually let you drive? Must'a been pretty tired for that to happen." Bobby laughed and Sam could hear the floorboards creak over the phone. Bobby was nervous about something.

"Didn't give him much of a choice. What's wrong Bobby?" Sam asked all playfullness gone from his voice replaced with alertness.

"Nothings wrong, what do you mean?" Bobby asked but Sam could hear the waver in his voice.

"Don't lie to me Bobby." Sam stated sternly and he heard Bobby sigh.

"Your dad called earlier." He told the youngest Winchester quietly.

"And? What did he want?" Sam held his breath as he awaited the answer.

"I think he's having second thoughts about letting you boys off on your own." Bobby said slowly and barely audible,like he hated saying it.

"What?" Sam's heart dropped to his stomache and his lungs seemed to forget how to work as he gasped for breath.

"Sam its alright. Just breathe boy." Bobby commanded urgently.

"Why would he do that? He already let us go Bobby, he can't just change his mind!" Sam said angrily and unknowingly sped up, pushing the limits of the Impala more than even Dean dared.

"Calm down kid. I convinced him to just let it play out. Now breathe." Bobby told him gently. Sam took a shaky breath in then released it and repeated the process a few times. "There ya go, better?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Bobby, I just don't think I can go back to how it was. I won't in fact, even if dad comes to collect us both, I won't let him." Sam stated strongly with an edge.

"What happened that has both of you knuckleheads running?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"We'll explain it all when we get there Bobby. We just need you to be your normal understanding self when we do, ok?" Sam told him as he looked over at Dean still sleeping peacefully.

"I'll do my best." Bobby said roughly before he said goodbye and hungup. Sam pocketed his phone again and took a few more deep breaths before he finally let up on the gas and watched the speedometer's needle slowly drift from 110 to 90. As he let the purr of the engine and the expanse of road under her tires relax him he realized why Dean always loved driving it was like a safe haven from the outside world and the job and everything they had to deal with in their everyday lives. The sun began to rise and Dean was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon so Sam just relaxed back into the seat and let his mind clear of everything but the road infront of him.

* * *

Around seven hours later Dean stirred and awoke to the feeling of the Impala slowing down, he opened his eyes before quickly slamming them shut again at the bright light. Dean slowly opened one eye and looked at Sam. His baby brother had his right hand on the steering wheel and the other was laying on the door with his fingers outside of the car window and he seemed to be humming a tune which Dean belatedly realized was 'Nighttrain, by Guns & Roses.' He smiled at this and huffed a laugh, alerting Sam to his awakefullness.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked.

"The fact your singing a Guns & Roses song yet everytime I play their songs you always complain." Dean smirked as he watched his brother blush.

"I didn't even notice." Sam shrugged as he tried to focus all his attention on driving. Dean laughed again but let it go as he looked at their surroundings. Dean could see a few buildings and houses pass the window.

"Where we at?" He asked curiously.

"Just outside of Sioux Falls. Should be at Bobby's in 30 after we gas up." Sam told him as he pulled into a gas station and shut off the car before he got out. "I gotta take a leak, you want me to get you anything in the store?" Sam asked as he stretched his back and Dean watched distractedly as Sam's shirt rode up. Sam rolled his eyes with a smirk before he snapped his fingers to get his older brothers attention.

"Whaa? Oh umm. No I should be good." Dean said distantly and then watched Sam's ass as he walked in. Luckily there were no women to watch his brother but the cashier guy watched Sam a little to closely for Dean's comfort. Dean then flicked himself in the forehead, had he not got mad at Sam for doing the exact same jealousy crap less than 9 hours ago? _'Wait.. We're here early. Really early. That little shit sped in my baby! He could have gotten pulled over, or crashed.'_ Dean saw Sam in his peripheral vision and turned to glare at the younger boy but all thought process died when he saw what his brother was eating. There in his hands was a circular popsicle that Sammy was treating like a cock. He bobbed his head up and down and slurped as he walked back to the car and then looked up meeting Dean's eyes and he just smirked before he leaned on the car right next to Dean's door.

"Your doing that on purpose." Dean stated frustratedly. Sam just shrugged and released the popsicle from his mouth and offered Dean a taste. Dean just glared and watched as once again Sam shrugged before engulfing the icy treat in his mouth but slower this time causing Dean to growl. "I hate you. Get in or I'm going to drive." Dean demanded never looking away from the younger boys mouth. Sam just raised his eyebrow before pulling out the keys and raising them eye level to Dean and wiggleing them teasingly. Dean huffed as he crossed his arms and knelt back, dragging his eyes away from his brother and willing his erection away. Seeing that Dean wasn't going to play with him Sam smirked victoriously before he chewed the ice and threw away the stick as he walked around and got in. Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to think of gross things to calm his dick down but was having a hard time.

"Spoilsport." Sam said as he laughed at Dean glarring at him. He started and put the Impala into gear and let the tires spin a little to piss of Dean even more and then sped out of the lot and onto the road.

"You Son ovva Bitch!" Dean shouted as he grabbed onto the seat and held on. Sam laughed loudly. "Pull over! You can't drive no more. You don't treat Baby right." Dean told him as he petted the dashboard like that would make the Impala better.

"Shut up Jerk. Your being a baby." Sam said with a smug smirk before he evened out the speed and turned on the road that would get them to Bobby's fastest.

"You got us here in less than 9 hours! How friggin fast were you going?" Dean's voice was still a few octaves higher than normal and it made Sam's ears ring.

"Was going 90 most of the way, at one point I was going 110." Sam informed his brother and watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean clenched his jaw and growled lowly.

"Your abusing my baby you little punk." Dean said in a warning growl.

"Alright! Friggin baby, I'll slow down geez." Sam said exasperatedly as he let the needle drift down to a normal speed and looked at his brother to see if he had calmed down yet. Dean huffed as he straightened his clothes and looked back out the window while shaking his head.

The rest of the drive to Bobby's was silent and Sam knew Dean was still pissed but just punishing him with a childish silent treatment. When they could see the turn to the auto yard Dean sat up straighter and his whole body seemed to get tense the closer they got to the house, by the time Sam put it in park infront of the house porch Dean's knuckles were white and his entire body was shaking slightly he was so tense.

"Boys! Bout time!" Bobby called as he opened the front door and smiled at them.

"Hey Bobby." Sam smiled back as he opened his door and smacked Dean's arm. "C'mon Dean." He whispered to his brother who robotically moved to open his door and get out.

"Bobby." Dean said blankly with a slight nod.

"Ah. I see which one of you wants to explain everything and which doesn't." Bobby said good naturedly and both boys smiled shyly and Dean seemed to relax slightly as Bobby lead them inside. "Want something to drink? Tea, water, coffee?" Bobby asked politely as he lead them to the living room and sat them on the couch.

"A beer would be great right now." Dean mumbled without looking up from the floor. Bobby laughed and nodded.

"Water for me is fine." Sam added. Bobby walked to the kitchen before returning with their drinks and sitting down across from them, waiting patiently.

"So why don't you start at the beginning?" Bobby told them and Sam nodded.

"Just promise you won't get angry, or hate us?" Sam pleaded quietly. Bobby looked surprised.

"I promise." He said slowly. Sam nodded and reached over to place his hand on Dean's knee to make it stop bouncing.

"Me and Dean. Well we started something recently. Something illegal. Something people think as morally wrong." Sam explained, beating around the bush not know how to just say it.

"We're in a relationship. A sexual one." Dean stated blankly as he looked straight at Bobby, watching for any signs that he might be a threat to them.

"For some reason I'm not really surprised by that." Bobby said seemingly surprised with his own answer as he looked at both of them before he nodded and stood up and walked towards them, Dean stood up as he moved infront of Sam. "That. That might be one of the reasons. You boys love each other so much you would throw yourself infront of danger rather than have the other hurt. I have no doubt whatsoever, that you would **EVER** , hurt eachother purposfully. That's why you have my support." Bobby told them as he walked over and pulled them both into a tight hug. Sam could feel tears trailing down his cheeks and knew for a fact that Dean was crying too. Bobby released them and pretended he didn't see the wetness in either of their eyes. "I love you boys like your my own sons. You never have to hide anything from me, alright?" Bobby stated with a stern voice as he stared seriously at them both who nodded.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said as he smiled.

"Told you he wouldn't get mad." Sam mumbled to his brother and they all laughed.

"Alright enough of this sappy crap. Down to business. I've called all the realtors for the cabins and informed them you boys were coming by tomorrow morning. There are 2 cabins not far from here, 3 apartments in town, and all of them are within 5 miles of a school. Dean you can start work next week and Sam you can work here to if you want or find a part time job in town." Bobby informed them happily and they both nodded. "For now though, why don't you boys head on up and get some sleep. Got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Bobby told them.

"Ya that sounds good. Thank you Bobby. Your helping us out a lot." Dean said emotionally as he hugged the old man again. Bobby laughed as he patted his back before pushing him towards the stairs.

"No trouble boys. Now go to bed ya idjits." Bobby shook his head while smiling as he headed toward the library.

* * *

Both boys went to the room they were given years ago. It was plain like all the rest with dark red colored walls and boring furniture, with a bathroom attached. Bobby had stopped by and told them to switch the two twin beds for one of the kings he had in the other rooms and they had gladly done it quickly and were now changing the sheets. Most of the guest rooms hadn't been touched in years and the dust was thick.

"Hey Dean?" Sam called from the bathroom. Dean looked up from the school transcripts Bobby had handed him, there were Sam's choices and then the old man had snuck a few college applications in there and Dean found himself actually considering them.

"Ya?" He called back. Water was heard running and he could hear Sam spit toothpaste out and then Sam was standing in the bathroom doorway in just his boxers, looking at him with questioning eyes. Dean forced his eyes to stay on his brothers face somehow.

"When I register at school can we have different last names?" Sam asked slowly, cautiously. Dean thought for a second before he patted the space beside him on the bed. Sam walked quickly before he practically flew onto the bed next to him. He rolled onto his side held up by his elbow.

"Do you not want to be Sam Winchester anymore?" Dean asked curiously.

"No! Thats not what I mean. I don't want people to see that we have the same name and know we're related. Like I could take Bobby's last name." Sam explained excitedly.

"Oh. Sam Singer? No that's weird. You could take mom's maiden name? Sam Campbell?" Dean told him hesitantly.

"Ya your right I should stay with Winchester." Sam told him laughingly. "Dad would be mad if we took moms name. Dean Singer? That doesn't sound so bad." Sam offered. Dean nodded as he thought about it and Sam was right it wasn't bad.

"Alright lets ask Bobby. BOBBY?" Dean told Sam before he shouted said mans name loudly. Sam covered his ears and glared at Dean before they both heard footsteps on the stairs.

"What do ya want ya idjits?" Bobby asked grumpily as he walked in with a hand over his eyes. Both boys laughed.

"We're decent Bobby." Sam said and Bobby let his hand drop as he just raised his eyebrow at them.

"We were wondering..." Dean started slowly.

"If Dean could take your last name?" Sam finished excitedly. Bobby looked at both of them surprised before he narrowed his eyes.

"Thats kinda creepy. But um. Why?" Bobby asked.

"Well I just don't want people figuring out we're related is all." Sam told him with a shrug.

"Ya, I guess that would be alright. I can make up a new set of ID's and all that for you boys too." Bobby told them and they all nodded happily. "Alright I'll do it in the morning now go to sleep." Bobby told them sternly as he shut the door and walked back downstairs.

"Goodnight!" They both yelled at the same time and heard Bobby grumble back and they laughed.

"Goodnight Dean, I love you." Sam said softly as he placed a chaste kiss to his brothers soft lips.

"G'night Sammy, love you too Baby boy." Dean nuzzled the back of Sam's neck as he pulled him closer to his chest and let himself drift off to sleep knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **2** **:** So i'm gonna stop here for now but I've got the next chapter half written already because I had 3 hours of free time. But anywho, stay awesome dudes, love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Not even my own soul!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So my hands are nice and healed now just have to wear a brace for about a month but its a lot easier to type now. I wanna thank you guys for the good wishes for my health, it made me tear up a little bit. Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

 **Chapter Eight**

Everyone woke up bright and early. The boys walked downstairs and were met with the sight of Bobby cooking pancakes and baccon and they both raced into the kitchen to sit down at the counter to be served and Bobby laughed when he turned around.

"I got both of your ID's and passports just in case." Bobby informed them as he pointed towards a large envelope on the end of the counter, and dished both boys up some breakfast. Dean grabbed it and rummaged through, pulling out his license and Sam's permit which he laughed at. They both had matching credit cards the only difference was their last names and Dean smiled at the change. Dean didn't even bother with the passports.

"Thanks Bobby, means a lot to us." Dean said softly as he put the cards in his wallet before handing Sam's his.

"No problem boys. Now you best hurry, the realtor ain't gonna wait forever." Bobby picked up their empty dishes and pushed them toward the door as they laughed.

"Alright. Alright geez. We're going. See you later Bobby." Dean called and Sam waved as he got in the Impala. First stop, Cabin number 1.

45 minutes later they pulled up next to a silver Ford truck infront of a small cabin. Once out of the car the realtor started talking and didn't stop.

"It's a 3 bedroom, 1.5 bathrooms, walk in closets, big kitchen, there is a basement that can be turned into a game room or something, closest neighbor is about half a mile away on either side." The brothers looked around, before looking at eachother sharing a silent agreement. Dump. The carpet was filthy, it smelled like chain smokers lived and died here, there were a few badly repaired holes in the walls and the outside was surrounded by a jungle of weeds. "Owners are asking $250." The realtor, whose name was Hanna, added.

"Like $25,000?" Sam asked even though he knew thats not what she meant. He didn't like the way she kept looking at Dean.

"No sweetheart. $250,000. Bless your heart for taking care of such a unfortunate soul." She said to Dean with a Southern twang and Sam almost punched her in the face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked with a glare, but she was too busy checking out Dean to notice.

"Oh nothing sweetie." She turned to Dean and mock whispered, "Was he born slow or what?" She asked behind her hand even though she probably knew he could hear. Sam watched Dean's entire body tense.

"Sammy, come here!" Dean called him over, and waited till his little brother stood right next to him before he wrapped his arms around him from behind and settled his head on his shoulder. "This place is a dump, you fake, stupid twanging, bleach blonde, bimbo. We don't want it, it's worth less than $20,000 with all the damage it has. Don't try to fool us sweetheart." Dean growled and then they both straightened up and walked out, slamming the car door and peeling out as fast as they could. Next stop, cabin number 2.

When they pulled up an hour and a half later to the next cabin the realtor was running late but they didn't care. The place was beautiful. Surrounded by woods with a little stream in the back. Everything was so green and the outside of the cabin looked awesome with these bay windows and a porch. Dean knew instantly he loved it already. The realtor showed up, this time a guy who introduced himself as Kyle and said that Hanna had called him complaining about them.

"She was balling down the phone yelling about how rude you both were and that she wouldn't have sold to two fags anyway." He shrugs, "She said you called her a stupid, southern, fake blonde bimbo." He said with a straight face as he unlocked the door and blocked the way in. "Which is why I'm gonna give you even more of a discount, cause thats exactly what she is and not many people have the balls to tell her." He finally smiled as he let them both in and patted them on the back.

"Well she insulted Sam here. Pissed me off real quick." Dean said as he looked around in awe.

"Ya she has a habit of doing that. Anyway on to business. This here is a 2 bedroom, 1.5 bathroom, it has an attic room also if you can figure out how to unlock the damn thing, a porch, there's a stream out back too, surprisingly there is good internet and wifi out here, and nothing but privacy, closest neighbor is about 4 miles. Price is $125,000 which is real nice considering the master bedroom and connected bathroom are awesome dude and already have new furniture!" Kyle finished with a grin and both brothers nodded with smiles.

"How far is the closest school?" Sam asked shyly.

"About 5.5 miles I wanna say. But it's terrible, I suggest the public school thats about 7 miles." Kyle shrugged honestly and waited patiently as they looked around. When they came back Dean nodded.

"We'll take it!" Dean grinned as Sam practically vibrated from excitement.

"Alright! Awesome! Oh I almost forgot to discount you. So the original price was $125, Bobby's discout knocks off $5, and me liking you knocks off another $5 so total is $115!" Kyle said cheerfully and both brothers looked at him in shock.

"Won't the owners get angry?" Dean asked.

"Nah. He doesn't really care. Put a lot of money and time in this place, but I hate it since the wife left so I just wanna get rid of it." He shrugged.

"Wait your the owner?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yup. That bitch Hanna is my ex wife too." Kyle laughed as he handed them the keys. "We can fill out the paperwork once your all settled. Welcome to your new home!" Kyle hugged them and then left the boys to it.

"Wow! This place is awesome Dean!" Sam shouted from the master bedroom. Dean grunted as he wiggled the padlock on the attic door, as Sam finally joins him.

"Should I open it?" Dean asks. Sam shrugs and Dean gets out his lockpicks and begins to fiddle with it. After about a minute or 2 he finally successfully unlocks it and the stairs fold out to the floor. They share a look before Dean pulls out his gun and cautiously climbs the steps. Peering over the edge he see's the empty space with nothing but a window and a small box. He stands fully as he gestures Sam up and walks toward the box.

"Dean." Sam warns. Dean rolls his eyes and continues on. He opens the box slowly and peers at the hand sized journal looking thing before pulling it out and flipping through it. He nearly drops it when he realizes what it is.

"Holy shit." Dean huffs under his breath.

"What? What is it?" Sam asks worriedly.

"It's a hunters journal. A hunter used to live here Sammy. Look for any hidden pannels!" Dean demands as he flips back to the front page and reads, _Lihla Fray 1951._ "Holy fuck its 41 years old and by a chick!" Dean adds just as he hears a click and scraping metal. He turns around and watches as metal grates extend from the wall and are lined with knives guns and holy water.

"Cool! We can turn this into the hunting den." Sam says. "Put some training equipment and more of these in and we'll be perfect. Maybe even get some shelves to hide around the house too." Sam comments absent mindedly.

"God I love you!" Dean smiles at him and they both laugh.

After Dean calls and informs Bobby they bought the cabin from Kyle and he says he can get them some furniture to fill the rest of the place up they decide to test out the king bed and the huge bathtub next.

"So I decided on which school I wanna go to." Sam breaks the silence as they soak in the bath together.

"Oh ya? Which one?" Dean asks quietly.

"The public school that Kyle was talking bout. The closest one is a private school, and I don't like it." Sam shrugs as Dean laughs.

"Alright. Whatever makes you happy Sammy." Dean tells him as he kisses his cheek.

"You make me happy. We can go in and register either after we're all settled or tomorrow." Sam says giving their options.

"How about tomorrow because its a Friday and that way you can start on Monday." Dean tells him as he plants more kisses down his neck.

"Sounds good to me. Know what sounds better though?" Sam asks teasingly.

"What?"

"Breaking in our new bed, in our new house!" Sam purrs as he stands and climbs out of the bath, barely drying off before dropping the towel and walking slowly, into the bedroom.

When Dean's mind restarts and finally gets out and dries off and wraps the towel around his waist, Sam is already laid back on the huge bed, slowly fingering himself open with 2 slick fingers.

"Holy shit Sam. My God you look perfect like that." Dean growls as he climbs on top of him and kisses him deeply. Sam whimpers and Dean jerks back quickly.

"Dean I need you. Don't want to wait." Sam pleads as he pulls at the towel and throws it across the room. Dean growls lowly as he rushes forward again and bits down Sam's neck.

"So desperate for me, so pretty. God your the best." Dean grumbled out against his skin and grabs the lube, from off the nightstand where Sam left it, and poured it on his palm and then spread it over his erection quickly.

"Dean hurry up!" Sam said as he humped air and pushed his 3rd finger into himself. Dean spreads Sam's legs and crawls forward more and lines up his dick with his brothers hole.

He pushes forward slowly until he bottoms out and then pauses. Sam opens his eyes and looks at Dean confused before he see's the huge grin on the mans face. Sam doesn't get to ask before Dean pulls out and thrusts back in quickly.

"Oh fuck!" Sam screams out and Dean smirks as he does it again and Sam wraps his long legs around his waist tightly and tries to hold on for dear life.

Dean sets a fast rhythm that has Sam screaming in pleasure and seeing stars as he nails his prostate every time.

"Dean. Wait. Slow. Down." Sam grunts out between moans barely. Dean slows to a steady roll of the hips but doesn't stop completly.

"Why? Can't keep up kid?" Dean askes teasingly and laughs as he gets an out of focus glare from Sam.

"No. Asshole. Don't wanna. Come yet." Sam huffs out as he sits up and gets his leg under a confused Dean's hip and rolls. Landing on top of Dean without him slipping out Dean moans out at the new view.

"Jesus Christ. Fucking gorgeous." Dean growls out as he lets his hands roam up and down Sam's body slowly and admiringly. Sam takes a big breath as he places his hands on Dean's chest and raises himself up before dropping back down with a loud moan.

Sam rises back up and repeats this action before he can barely raise himself up because his arms shake so much. Dean's hands rush to Sam's hips and guides them up in the same quick pace Sam set.

"Fuck I love you." Sam moans out and his head falls back as he just rides Dean.

"Love you too baby boy. Fucking perfect up there. You can't sit anywhere else from now on." Dean says between his own moans.

"Won't ever leave your lap if that was true. Do nothing but ride you all day for the rest of my life." Sam laughs out as Dean thrusts up and hits just right causing Sam's entire body to jolt and his hole to tighten further.

"I'm totally ok with that." Dean groans out and meets his brothers eyes.

"Dean shit. Can't hold on much longer." Sam warns and Dean can feel where Sam's legs shake from where they rest next to Dean's hips.

"Don't hold back baby boy. Wanna see you come just from my cock. Fucking sexy as fuck." Dean growls as he feels Sam tightening around him and begins pulling him down on his cock harder as he thrusts up.

"Dean! Fuck!" Sam screams out as Dean drills his prostate over and over.

"Let go Sammy. Now. Come." Dean commands and Sam collapses down on him in a shaking mess as he comes between them. Dean thrusts up twice into the clenching tightness and he's done. Coming like a friggin fountain in Sam who just groans and bites into Dean's neck.

When Dean can finally breath normally again he looks down at Sam and laughs.

"What did you lose control of your body or something?" Dean asks laughingly and only laughs harder as Sam looks up at him and glares.

"Your a jerk. I seized up. I nearly blacked out actually." Sam grunts out and Dean just laughs as he rolls them over so he can get up and go to the bathroom. He grabs a wash cloth and wets it before heading back into their room and wiping them both off.

"Still hot as fuck, just slightly funny too. I fucked you so good you couldn't even control yourself." Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up jerk and get back in bed so you can cuddle me." Sam mumbled and smiled as Dean actually listened to him and did as he was told. Dean crawled back in and wrapped Sam in his arms as he planted a chaste kiss to his lips then his forhead.

"Good night Sammy. I love you." Dean grins and just relaxes back.

"Night. Love you too De." Sam grumbled, already half asleep. Dean huffed a laugh as he felt Sam pass out. It took him a few minutes but he finally fell into a deep happy sleep to his brothers soft breathing.

The next morning the alarm woke them both up at 6 A.M. and Sam got ready and then impatiently waited for Dean to.

"C'mon De! Hurry up!" Sam whined as he waited on his brother to finish up in the bathroom.

"Shuddup Sammy! My God we're just registering you in school, you won't even start till Monday! You act like this is the most important thing in the world." Dean grumbled as he finally opened the bathroom door to reveal he was just playing with his hair.

"It is important Dean! I may not need a diploma to be a hunter but what if we do get out of hunting? Then what? I'll be useless without it." Sam glared at his big brother and Dean huffed.

"Big if Sammy." Dean mumbled but knew Sam heard him when the younger boy punched his arm. "Ouch you bitch!" Dean yelped.

"Don't be such a jerk Dean. Now hurry up before I just decide to take the Impala and drive myself!" Sam threatened and Dean felt in his pockets for his keys but came up empty, his head jerked up when he heard the jangle of his keys. Right in the hand of Sam.

"You little shit! When did you steal those from me?" Dean questioned surprised but angrily.

"Before you even put your clothes on. Now c'mon lets get going." Sam said as he walked towards the front and out the door, Dean followed grudgingly.

"Friggin little brothers and their need to be so friggin annoying." Dean mumbled to himself and barely caught the keys when they were chucked at his head.

"I heard that!" Sam yelled and glared as he climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Dean to get in. Dean rolled his eyes before he too got in and started the Impala up and pulled out into the driveway. They timed the drive to see how long it would take them to get there every morning. By the time they pulled up to the parking lot at the front entrance at 7:10 A.M., kids were gathered out front waiting for the bell to ring and socializing. A few people turned to stare at the Impala and did a double take when the brothers climbed out, Sam noticed, Dean didn't. As they both walked up the stairs Dean was stopped by a tall brunett guy with a letterman jacket, obviously a jock.

"Hey dude nice car!" The boy patted Dean on the shoulder and Dean's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Thanks man, she is a beauty isn't she." Dean's eyes glazed over as they both looked at the Impala.

"Oh ya! Classic cars around here are hard to come by in good condition, how long you had her?" The jock asked. Sam rolled his eyes as he looked around and noticed that Dean and him had a lot of attention focused on them and he was getting uncomfortable with it.

"Pretty much my whole life. She was my dad's but he gave her to me a couple years ago." Dean shrugged proudly.

"That's cool dude. My name's Jake by the way." Jake held his hand out to shake.

"Dean." Dean said as he shook the jocks hand firmly and then watched as Jake's eyes shifted over to Sam and looked at them both.

"You two new to town? We could use a fit guy like you on the football team Dean." Jake asked as he watched them both.

"Ya we just moved here. I'm not in high school anymore, I don't know whether to be offended or not if I look that young." Dean laughed loudly and realized that a few of the other jocks and their girlfriends had circled him and Sam. Dean didn't like how they looked at Sam, the guys looked at him like competition and the girls looked at him like fresh meat.

"Oh my bad, I just figured that cause you were here and with the kid, that you were both registering." Jake shrugged as he looked back at Sam before he gave Dean a full once over.

"He your brother or something?" A redheaded girl asked as she stepped from behind Jake.

"No. This is Sam." Dean told them as he held out a hand towards Sam, who hesitantly took it and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the group of jocks. He looked shyly up at Jake before holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey Sam!" Jake said as he took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Dean tensed then relaxed as Jake let him go. Sam just stood slightly shocked at his friendlyness.

"Was that no for Jake's comment or my question?" The same red head spoke and Sam decided he didn't like her already. Her voice was smokey and her green eyes were cold instead of honest and loving like Dean's. He also didn't like how she stared at Dean or himself, like they were her new conquests waiting to happen. She tried to hard to be seductive and Sam didn't like it.

"Anna. Don't be rude." Jake grumbled to her.

"No to both." Sam spoke up confidently and meet her eyes squarely. Anna did nothing but smirk confidently as she walked closer to them both.

"So if your not in school, and you ain't his brother, than what are you here for sugar?" Anna asked, fake sweetly, as she placed her hand on Dean's chest. Dean looked at her hand for a moment, glared at it, and then promptly smacked it off.

"To register my boyfriend. Sam has a habit of causing attention, which causes trouble most of the time, when ever he goes out. So I figured I would help him and be supportive too." Dean's voice had changed to the nice guy voice, to his don't friggin touch me again otherwise lose a hand voice.

"That's nice of you.-" Jake started but Anna cut him off.

"Boyfriend hmm? Shame. If you two hadn't been faggots, I wouldda went after both ya." Anna husked out to them with a filthy smirk that made her face do an ugly twist. Jake growled before he pulled her back away from everyone by her arm and proceeded to, yell at her.

"What the hell is your problem Anna? If your gonna be a bitch to newcomers, you might as well just get out of my sight. What the hell has gotten into you?" Jake growled, and even though he tried to do it quietly, everyone heard him. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Half this fucking school is turning gay on me. First you, than Andy, now two new hotties. God damn its like a curse." Anna huffed as she glared back at Jake.

"Get over yourself Anna, your not hot shit. You may of been queen bee, freshman and sophmore year, but now your just a washed out, jealous, lieing, cheating, hoebag." Jake told her and a few of the surrounding people giggled or nodded along in agreement. Anna looked around and then huffed as she ripped her arm away and stormed off. Jake rolled his eyes before turning back to the brothers and smiling.

"She always like that?" Dean asked laughingly.

"No, she used to be a real sweetheart, don't know what happened. But I am sorry about that. You won't get much shit around here for being gay, if you do, just tell me." Jake told Sam.

"Thanks Jake." Dean and Sam said at the same time, Jake laughed before he nodded.

"No problem, come on the bells about to ring. I can show you to the office." He escorted them both to the office and told the lady at the desk that they needed a registration form. The old lady smiled at Jake largely before hurrying to grab the form. Jake smiled at her before turning to the Winchesters and handing the form over just as the bell rang. "You'll probably start on Monday or Tuesday, but when you do just come find me and I'll show you around, alright?" Jake asked Sam.

"Ya I'll make sure to do that. Thank you again." Sam shyly said as he looked between the floor and Jake's pretty hazel eyes.

"No problem man." Jake ruffled Sam's hair as he walked out into the hallway and waved back at them. Dean watched the whole thing play out and saved his questions for when they were in private. As they both slowly walked back to the car Dean pondered over Sam and Jake's interactions a few times.

 _'Sam seemed smitten. Maybe he's got a crush on the dude. Maybe I should let him go, I bet Jake has more to offer Sammy anyway.'_ Dean thought to himself darkly, not noticing when his grip on the steering wheel got too tight and Sam noticed.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked only to be ignored. "Dean!" Sam called louder and sa his big brother flinch.

"Jeez, watcha shouting for Sammy?" Dean asked as he side glared the younger boy.

"I asked what was wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong baby boy. Don't worry about anything." Dean told him as he shifted his attention back to the road.

"Bullshit Dean. There's something wrong." Sam said slightly angrily.

"Fine, ya there is. I think if you like that guy, then you should be with him. He's got more to offer you than I do." Dean told Sam self-deprecatingly.

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you, I love you! I only want you!" Sam exclaimed. Dean sighed, he wished he could be full of confidence about them but he just couldn't, something was bound to come along and ruin it.

"You say that now, but what about in a year? Two? Five? Your young Sammy, I'm your 'first love' of course your gonna think I'm it but you might meet someone else you feel like this with too." Dean asked before he explained adamantly. He pulled up to their house, parked and climbed out quickly hoping to not start a shouting match. Sam was right behind him and he didn't look like he was going to give this up.

"I'll be saying the same thing forever De! I know what I feel Dean, I'm not stupid." Sam told him angrily and just watched as Dean sighed again and walked into the living room to sit down on the leather couch. Sam sat right next to him so he wouldn't be able to try to just walk off again.

"Sam-" Dean was interupted by his phone ringing loudly. They both looked at it in slight surprise before Dean picked it up and looked at caller ID. "It's dad." Dean said in a frightened voice and Sam felt his entire body tense as Dean flipped his phone open and answered.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Dean asked shakily as Sam leaned in so he could hear their father too.

"Dean. Have you boys found a place yet?" John asked and both boys could hear his irritation. Dean cleared his throat and glanced quickly at Sam before answering,

"Yes sir we have. Is something wrong? You sound a little... Off." Dean asked slowly hoping it didn't make John angrier. They heard him huff a laugh and Dean knew this conversation was about to get heated.

"There was a lot more vamps than anticipated is all. Do I have to have a reason to call my boys?" John asked threatening. Sam rolled his eyes before he placed his hand on Dean's free one in a comforting way. Dean smiled slightly at the attempt but his every nerve was on fire with fear.

"Are you all right? No of course not, it's just you usually don't." Dean told him as calmly as he was capable.

"I'm fine. I called Bobby a couple days ago." John told them. Dean waited a moment seeing if he would expland on that but he was met with silence.

"Oh. How was that?" The eldest asked cautiously and held his breath as he awaited the reply.

"Fine. I told him I was having second thoughts 'bout letting you boys loose, he told me to just let it play out but I don't know." John's voice was condecending and Dean knew he was fishing for information.

"What kind of second thoughts? You said we had 2 months to get settled dad, we did it in a week." Dean asked for an explanation as calmly as he could but he could tell that his father could hear the annoyance in his son's voice.

"You boys are hunters. There is no out. Sam need's to grow up and get used to it because he's gonna be doing it for the rest of his life." John told him sternly and Dean nearly snapped right there.

"Dad-" He began before being interupted.

"That aint all boy, don't interrupt! I don't think it was wise to let you both off on your own together either. You boys are already too codependent on each other and now Sam is completely dependent on you." John explained and before Dean could even begin his arguing Sam took the phone.

"Hey dad!" Sam said like he hadn't just been listening in. "You will never believe the setup we got in this place, its gorgeous you have to see it!" Sam told him excitedly and Dean looked at him like he grew a second head.

Sam held a finger, in a shushing manner, to his lips before he moved it and placed the phone on speaker.

"Sam. You shouldn't just interupt important conversations." John said stern and irritated.

"But dad! I just want to tell you how great it is here. You really should come up and see it as soon as possible." Sam told their father happily but Dean could see the vicious intent in his baby brothers eyes.

"Well... Maybe I will. I'm in Illinois right now. Where did you boys settle?" John asks curiously.

"South Dakota of course. Bobby said there was really great schools here, and we are familiar with the place so we had to." Sam said like it was the most obvious choice. John huffed angrily.

"Well just tell me the address. I should be there in a day or two and then we can all have a talk." John said in a rude tone and Sam smiled as he recited the address to their father and spoke briefly about the town before he said goodbye and hung up.

It was silent for a moment in the house before Dean broke it loudly.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked outraged as he stood up quickly and began to pace. Sam just watched him calmly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean Sam, don't give me that shit. Why did you act all cool and then convince him to come visit? You know what he's gonna do once he gets here!" Dean shouted angrily as Sam just smiled up at him calmly.

"Because big brother, if you freaked out and started yelling at him he would have drove here and taken us back immedietly. Now though, he thinks we don't care if he comes by and maybe we can convince him everything is better now." Sam explained with a shrug as he waited as Dean thought it through.

"And what if we can't convince him? What if he decides to take us anyway? This is a terrible idea Sam! He's a bastard that is barely around and when he is, is drunk." Dean asked and frantically pulled at his hair, as all the possibilities ran through his head.

"Well if that happens... We run." Sam told him seriously and they both shared a look before Dean collapsed on the couch next to Sam, with his head on the younger boys legs and his feet hanging off the end of the couch.

"We are so screwed." Dean sighed out sadly.

"I know, but only if it doesn't work out. I don't care what that man says, we are not his little soldiers or slaves. He can't just growl out a command and demand we follow him without a fight." Sam told his brother as he ran his fingers through Dean's mused hair and leaned over to chastely kiss him.

"I love you." Dean told him as he began relaxing.

"I know. I love you too. Your tired get some rest and I'll stay right here till you wake up." Sam told him gently as he turned the TV on and leaned further back.

"Ok. Good idea." Dean mumbled as he began to doze off quickly.

Sam looked down at Dean and smiled at the relaxed face on his brother. He looked back up and zoned out distantly as he focused on his thoughts.

 _'Dad is gonna get here on Sunday or Monday. I have till then to make the other room look like its used and figure out how I'm gonna act like normal with Dean around dad. That bastard is gonna try to guilt Dean but I won't let him take us.'_ Sam thought internally and tried to think of where they would go if all else failed.

Sometime later he leaned over against the couch back and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know this took me awhile to update but I've been having computer issues. So the drama has begun and next chapter, shit is gonna go down! haha.

You guys are awesome and are all my favorite! xD


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Some of you may have noticed that I post a chapter here every other week. That is because I switch posting with this and my Sterek fic. Because writing 2 long ass stories I've found is difficult. I caught myself writing with the plot of Tension in my Sterek one and I get mixed up if I try and write them both in a week so sorry guys.

Any way, the daddy John plot is coming up and the boys might be in trouble. If you guys don't like the way I chose to go... Well that kinda sucks cause I like how it turned out.

John loved hunting. It had stopped being just a hunt for Mary's killer a long time ago and had became a way to forget, something he knew well enough he barely had to put any effort into it.

Granted, Dean hated that he just killed everything, no questions asked, John knew his oldest boy was soft and wasn't sure he would last long as a hunter, but Sam. Sam was a whole other story.

That boy was made to hunt. He was scrawny as hell but he used his brain and his mouth, he knew how to defend himself if need be but he could take out just about anything with a couple of words.

When Dean asked him if he could take Sammy and let him graduate like a normal kid, John knew in his gut he would regret it, and yet he had agreed and just left. He soon realized though, that his boys were of use to him.

When he stumbled home from killing all the vamps with slashes and bites all over, and called for them to fix him up he got angry when he remembered he let them out on their own. So he had to clean and stich himself up and then he got shitfaced.

He drank and drank and then he thought it was a good idea to call Bobby. He told Bobby he was regretting letting the boys off on their own and got even madder when Bobby defended them. Seeing that Bobby wasn't on his side, he quickly agreed with the man and then hung up.

John staggered back to the shit motel he was staying at and the minute he walked through the door he threw himself down on the bed and passed out.

The next morning or more like afternoon. He woke and took a long shower before he got dressed and ate some shitty diner food. John's head was spinning with thoughts and then he finally decided he was just gonna call the boys and see if they were still in that hotel or if they had already found a place.

When Dean picked up he could tell his eldest didn't want to speak to him at all. As they talked John became vindictive. His oldest son was pretending to care and he hated it, if he was the man that John had raised him to be, then he would have just straight out told him he didn't wanna speak to him.

"That ain't all boy, don't interrupt! I don't think it was wise to let you both off on your own together either. You boys are already too codependent on each other and now Sam is completely dependent on you." Once John said that he could tell it was like a switch had flipped in Dean but before he could hear what Dean had to say Sam had taken the phone.

Sam had been adamant that he come see their new place for himself. It made John's skin crawl when he thought about his boys pretending to be normal, going to school, getting jobs, finding girls, moving on without him like they didn't know what was out there.

When Sam said South Dakota he almost lost it. Of course those little shits had chose to be near Bobby. John remembers how close he and Sam were and it pisses him off even more. He writes down the address Sam give him and tells him he will be a day or two when really it will only take him probably take him less than a day if he leaves now.

John packs up and is out the door on the way to South Dakota in 10 minutes.

The week flew by for them both. Bobby found them more furniture and stocked their fridge. Dean told him about the hunter, Lihla Fray, that used to live here and asks him to see if he can find anything about her. Sam tells Bobby all about his first impression of the school but manages to leave out Anna and Jake for some reason.

"Well I've got to go boys, been fun. Dean don't forget you start work tomorrow and Sam's got school so don't you boys stay up late." Bobby gives them a knowing look as he walks out the door and they both blush.

When Bobby is gone and their dinner dishes are washed they both drag themselves upstairs and crawl into bed. Sam faces Dean and they just look lovingly at each other as they talk.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Dean asks and watches as Sam smiles berfore nodding.

"Just a bit. What if I mess up and no one likes me? Then I'm going to have to switch school and start over again." Sam sighs worriedly and Dean just rolls his eyes before placing his hand in the middle of Sam's chest.

"Your going to be fine. Everyone will love you. I promise I'll kick anyones ass who doesn't." Dean reassures his baby brother before pulling him forward to lay on his chest.

Sam sighs happily as he listens to his big brothers heart and feels sleep start to take him. Both brothers drift off into a deep sleep.

Something is making a loud ass noise is all Dean can process as he slowly wakes back up. He looks over at the clock and it reads 3 A.M.

The banging continues and he realizes its from downstairs. _'On the door. Someone is banging loudly. Someone wants to come in. Visitors. Who the fuck?'_ Dean's brain is very slowly processing all this as he lays back down. The banging gets more aggitated and Dean shoots up in bed.

"Fuck! Who the fuck is that?" Dean growls to himself as he climbs slowly out of bed, so as to not disturb Sam, before running downstairs and throwing the door open with a glare and a threat on the tip off his tongue. Which promptly dies once he sees who it is.

"Dean. Finally graced me with opening the door, how generous." John snarks rudely and walks past his gaping son.

"Dad. We weren't expecting you so soon. Sam's upstairs asleep. I'd like to keep it that way so could you keep it down? He is really nervous about his first day at school in... 3 hours." Dean informs his father surprised and pauses as he looks at his wrist watch.

"Nice place you got here. How much you pay for it?" John asks, totally ignoring Dean as he looks around. Dean huffs and rolls his eyes as he swings the door closed and follows his dad into the living room.

"$115. The realtor was a pretty cool dude." Dean shrugs and watches as John wonders around looking at things downstairs.

"You over paid." Is all John says and then walks over to the stairs.

"Not really. Its perfect for me and Sammy. We both loved it once we walked in and its in between Bobby's and the private school Sam's going to." Dean tells him as he walks behind John quickly and nervously. _'God I hope Sam made up the other room to look like it was one of ours.'_

"Well I hope you used one of the bogus cards thats easily disposeable because your both coming back with me." John says as he gets to the top of the stairs and turns to glare darkly at Dean.

Dean takes pause for a moment in surprise and then he gets angry. He can practically feel the blood boiling in his veins and the urge to punch John in the face has never been stronger than it has now.

"No we aren't. We aren't going anywhere, we are going to stay right here. Sam is gonna graduate at this school. I'm gonna work for Bobby and you are not going to interfere." Dean says sharply with a death glare burning into his fathers eyes.

"Do not argue with me Dean. I am your father so I'm the one who chooses what you do and don't do. Now pack up your shit!" John says in an even demanding voice as he walks over to the master bedroom and Dean tenses.

"I'm not gonna let you take either of us. We're finally happy and you want to just come in here and ruin everything? Well I'm not gonna make it that easy for you _**John**_." Dean rushes in front of the man and blocks the door hoping with everything he has that Sam is still sleeping.

Dean says John's name like its a curse and the older man winces for a moment at his tone of voice before a loud smacking sound reverberates through out the house and everything else goes completely silent.

Dean is shocked as he raises his hand to his left cheek where his father had just slapped and can feel the skin burn and tingle slightly as he looks back at John.

"How dare you speak to me like that boy! I am your father, and I demand respect!" John says in a loud authoritive voice as he stands tall over a slightly hunched Dean.

"Touch him again and you won't like what I do." A calm steady voice calls from inside the bedroom and Dean looks back as the door opens and reveals his little brother with a blank look on his face but murder in his eyes.

"Sammy don't. Go back in your room." Dean pleads but knows there is no way Sam will listen.

John laughs as he looks between them and strides forward to wrap a hand tightly around Dean's bicep. Sam surges forward quickly but Dean holds up a hand to stop him.

"You think you boys scare me? I've taught you everything you know, I've trained both of you. I know all your moves and I've been doing this for a lot longer than both of you combined. Neither one of you can beat me in anything." John says confidently as he stares them both down with a clear challenge in his eyes.

"We might not be able to, but Bobby sure could." Sam shrugs as he stares right back. It reminds Dean of Russian Roulete, the way John and Sam are going for each others throats.

"Bobby isn't here boy. I taught you better than to depend on other people, hunters much less." John says in a disgusted tone and Dean just looks between the both of them.

"No but he's on his way. Bobby was more of a father to us than you **ever** were. The bottom line here is; we aren't leaving. If you try to force us to leave, Bobby will stop you. We aren't your little soldiers that you can just give a command and we will follow it without protest. We may be your sons, but we don't belong to you. We aren't property, we can leave whenever we chose." Sam says sternly as he steps forward into John's personal space as he prys the mans fingers off of Dean's arm and gently pulls him away and behind himself.

"Don't speak to me like that boy! Bobby can't do shit! We are all leaving. NOW. Lets go!" John orders loudly and Sam can see his entire body tensing. Sam hopes he tries to hit one of them again so he has the right to beat his ass.

Sam looks over at Dean hunched in on himself and can see the fear in his brothers eyes, the bright red spot blooming on his cheek, and the way his hands are shaking violently at his sides. Sam reaches back and gently takes one of his hands and strokes his thumb over his knuckles.

"When did you become such a little bitch Dean? Letting your baby brother fight your battles now are you? I always knew you were weak, I just thought I could beat it out of you but I guess not." John says conivingly as he smirks over at the eldest Winchester who tenses and steps closer to Sam for confort.

"Get. Out. Of. Our. House. **NOW!** " Sam growls each word slowly with a glare and bared teeth to his father who only sneers.

"No. What are you gonna do? Hmm? Force me out? Threaten me? I'm not afraid of either you." John asks laughingly as he looks them both up and down assessingly again.

"I'm warning you John. Get out. While you still can." Sam tells him quickly as he faintly hears the front door open and can see Bobby silently approaching.

"Do as I say you little shits! I'm in charge of you both!"

"No. I'm 21, and Sam is 16 and already emancipated. Ya thats right, I thought you might pull this shit so I got a back up plan so you couldn't try to scream kidnapping. You aren't in charge of either of us now." Dean finally speaks up. His voice is only slightly shaky when he does but it still gets his point across.

"Damn straight! These boys deserve better!" Bobby says from the bottom of the stairs with a loaded shotgun. John spins around and looks between the gun and Bobby before he reaches for the piece hidden in the back of his jeans.

Dean rushes forward and tackles his father and they both tumble down the stairs as Bobby jumps out of the way in surprise and Sam screams out in worry.

When they both land at the bottom of the staircase, both roll away from the other with a groan. Dean is slower to get his bearings back and Bobby can see John reaching for his gun again.

" **DEAN!** " Both Sam and Bobby yell at the same time and Dean rolls back toward his father and throws a punch across his face as hard as he can. John seems slightly shocked and Dean takes the opperunity to straddle John and start raining his fists down on him.

His knuckles burn and are covered in blood but he keeps throwing punch after punch. This man isn't his father anymore. His father was lost to them years ago, under booze and cheap motels. Dean should have taken Sam and left a long time ago, when John first raised his hand to them, but he was afraid. Afraid of disappointing John, afraid of what he might do, afraid he wouldn't be able to protect his baby brother.

"Dean. That's enough." Dean faintly hears Bobby tell him but he doesn't stop. Can't stop.

"You raised us like this. You taught us to beat every threat, no remorse!" Dean shouts between every hit and his entire body feels like lead. His arms screaming to stop but his mind telling him to finish it.

"Dean." Sam mutters and it barely reaches Dean's ears but he still slows. Dean takes pause and just looks down at their father, the bloody, ruined mess he is now.

"Truth is.. I'd feel no remorse ending you. That should make me afraid or even ashamed, but it doesn't. Because you are a threat. The only reason I'm not finishing you is because of Sam, you remember that. Don't **EVER** , come back. Don't contact us, don't look for us, from now on you don't have any kids." Dean huffs out as he looks into John's slowly swelling eyes and makes sure the man understands.

Dean can see John attempt to argue before he stops and looks around the room at Sam and Bobby and thinks otherwise. John just nods and glares up at Dean.

"Now get out." Dean comands as he stands and point to the door. The three of them watch as John slowly stands and, subtly, limps to the door before looking back;

"You'll regret this." John grunts before he opens and slams the door behind him.

No one breathes until the engine roars to life and they hear it fade, then they let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Your insane!" Bobby yells as he slaps both boys upside the head.

"Ouch!" Both boys grumble as they rub the back of their heads sheepishly.

"He could have killed you! What if I hadn't showed up when I did? Then what would you have done?" Bobby asks incrediously.

"We knew you'd come, just had to wait it out I guess." Sam shrugs before looking at Dean who has a distant look in his eyes.

"You did the right thing Dean." Sam tries to reasure him.

"Ya. Maybe." Dean mumbles before shrugging and walking to the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam share a concerned look before following him and watching as the eldest Winchester digs around the cupboards and refridgerator before pulling out a half empty bottle of whiskey and taking a large swig before setting it on the counter.

"Dean, you shouldn't be drinking." Sam sighs quietly as he attempts to convince the man.

"I just beat the shit out of our dad Sammy, I need a drink." Dean grunts with a glare as he pulls the bottle closer to himself. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes before looking to Bobby for help.

"Well than pour me a glass." Bobby says with a shrug. Dean reaches into the cupboard above his head for a glass before pouring a generous amout and sliding it across the counter to Bobby.

"Thats not helpful." Sam growls as he glares at them both before throwing his hands up in defeat and sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"You did what you had to Dean. To protect you and Sam." Bobby reasures gently as he sips at his drink.

"I know that. But I shouldn't of enjoyed it as much as I did." Dean mumbles shakingly as he looks back over to where the fight was.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asks cautiously. Sam just sits and listens in silence, afraid to butt in.

"I enjoyed hitting him. I felt in control and powerful, for once in my life I didn't feel like John was superior to me. Didn't see him as anything more than someone standing in the way of what I wanted, what I needed." Dean explains slowly and looked towards Bobby in fear.

"What type of monster does that make me?" Dean asked with tears welling up in his eyes and uneven breathing.

Sam, no longer able to stay quiet stands and walks over to his brother quickly and wraps him in a tight, reassuring hug.

"You're not a monster! That doesn't make you a monster." Sam says adamantly.

"Sam's right Dean. John has controlled every aspect of both of your lives so of course it would feel great to beat him down a few pegs. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this." Bobby says as he watches both boys. Sam nods agreeingly before pulling away from Dean slowly to look at him.

Dean's eyes are puffy and pink, he has a few bruises that they can see over his shoulders and ribs from falling down the stairs. His lip is split and the bruise on his cheek is still bright red. His knuckles taking the most damage with several cuts across them and scrapes.

"Alright. Can we just go back to bed now?" Dean asks softly in defeat. Both Bobby and Sam huff laughs before they nod.

"Bobby the guest room is right across the hall from our bedroom if you want it. Its all set up, the bathroom is to the left of it also." Sam explains quickly as he and Dean slowly climb back up the stairs.

"Thanks but I'm good. Don't worry about coming in today Dean and I'll call the school for you Sam." Bobby calls out to them as he heads out the door.

"Shit thats right. Its still morning. Fuck oh well." Sam grumbles as he looks at the clock that reads 5 A.M.

"Already blowing off school, huh?" Dean jokes lightly as they climb back into bed tiredly.

"Ya well I learned from the best now didn't I?" Sam says exasperatedly.

"Mhhm." Dean humms before he dozes off.

Sam huffs a laugh before he tightens his arms around Dean and lets sleep take him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, sorry this is soooo late. I've been on again off again sick. And I mean throwing up every 5 minutes, sleeping in the bath tub because I can't make it to my room, sick. Which is probably why this chapter sucked and is so short. Its been miserable so I'm sorry it took nearly 3 weeks for this short update, please don't hate me.


End file.
